To Be Whole Again
by AlucardChick101
Summary: When Marakov gets new visitors, he never expected to find long lost family members of some popular guild members. With the war over in Kohona, everyone is ready to settle down somewhere else. But how does Naruto related to three of the strongest fairy tail members? (Jyrayia is alive, semi-good OC Madara, slight OC plot line.)
1. Chapter 1

**Madara Uchiha - (grandson) Gajeel Redfox**

 **Madara Uchiha- (son) metalicana**

 **Sakura Haruno- (twin brother) Natsu Dragneel**

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze- (uncle) laxus dreyar**

 **Kakashi Hayate- (daughters and son) lisanna, mirajane, elfman**

Marakov sat silently in the back of the guild hall at one of the empty tables, nursing a mug of beer that was the only thread that held back his urge to pummel every idiot around him. Don't get him wrong now, he loved all of his children; but dear kami did they give the old man a heart attack. He constantly had to take his blood pressure medicine if he wanted to make it through a day.

He watched with drooping eyes as a table flew across the room, followed by several battle cries. He wanted to say that he could go a few days without the guild killing eachother, but then how would that be Fairy Tail? He would honestly probably go near insane with silence, he had ever had it. He had to admit, if he was a good decade younger, he would show all these kiddies what a real brawl was; but at the moment, he only wanted to finish his mug in peace.

He watched as a navy-blue-haired boy dodged a glass, only for it to smack into the back of the head of a salmon-pink-haired boy around the same age. Natsu whirled around with a fire in his eyes as he spotted the Ice Mage.

"WHAT THE HƏŁŁ, POPSICLE?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

Gray's eyes widened at the loud yell in his ear. He slapped a hand to the side of his head dramatically as he sent a glare towards the dragon slayer.

"DO YOU MIND, FIRE-BREATH?! THAT'S MY EAR YOUR YELLING IN!"

"AW, WHAT'S WRONG? DID I HURT THE PRETTY~ PRETTY~ ICE PRINCESS?" Natsu did a exaggerated bow before he grabbed Gray by the front of his shirt.

Marakov took a sip from his beer, still no where near the bottom. "Is something the matter, Master?"

He glanced over to see Mirajane balancing a tray full of empty glasses with a slight frown on her face. He grinned at the petite girl as he turned his body to better face her.

"Mira, I'm fine, my dear. Just a little tired is all." He took a glance over at the two boys who decided to use the tables as weapons, unintentionally getting other guild members to join in on the fight.

"You know how the boys are, they'll stop...eventually." Mira comforted as she patted his shoulder before walking back over to the bar. He knew they would stop fighting, it was just the question of when.

"Natsu, Gray." It was said calmly, and despite the racket of the yells, both boys heard their names perfectly. They didn't loosen their grip of each other's throats as they turned their heads towards the bar to see a red haired woman in armor staring heatedly back; At her feet was a broke plate with a half eaten piece of cake spread across the floor.

"You are so dead."

Marakov didn't know if he should feel sorry for the two teenagers or not. He winced as Ezra chunked the boys one by one across the building, slamming against the walls before they broke their fall on a few tables. Dear kami, did she realize how much it costs to fix a wall on this place?! Even a table hurt his pocket something good.

"Oh, hello. How may I help you?"

Marakov turned his attention to the bar where four hooded figures stood. Poor Mira was having to yell over the noise of the small fights still going on. He sighed as he downed all his beer in one quick go, he had a feeling he was going to need it.

"Shut up, you brats! We have visitors!" He yelled amplifying his voice to get everyone's attention. The dead silence that ensued was scarily magical, but he frowned when he saw the visitors all tense up like they had been shot.

Hopping down quickly, he made his way through the debris that looked like it happen due to a hurricane. He quickly climbed up to sit on the bar so he could be at eye-level with the guests.

"I'm sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you. I'm Marakov Dreyar, Master of Fairy Tail Guild. Is there anything I may assist you with?" He gave a small smile towards the group, not quite sure where he should look; or what person he should be speaking to.

One of the people stepped forward slightly, their towering form being taller than almost everyone at the guild. "May we speak in a more... private area than this?"

"Ah, yes. Please follow." He made sure to walk quickly as he went towards the back of the guild, heading up the stairs. Before surveying the damage of the hall.

"Ezra, make sure the boys get this cleaned up nice." He called out to the girl who was already bossing around the group of men responsible.

"You heard Master, it better be so clean I can lick the floor!"

Marakov sweatdropped, that really wasn't what he meant. Oh well, clean was clean; he wasn't about to argue.

He sat down at his desk, watching in amusement as two of the cloaked people attempted to enter the door at the same time, growling out profanities. A third person, who was trapped behind them, slapped the back of their heads in a quiet scolding manner; one that Markov was familiar with.

Once everyone had settled and the door was closed, he sighed. "First off, I feel like I should apologize on behalf of my children; they tend to get rowdy-"

One of the figures that had fought to get through the door bounced on their feet, causing the hood to fall back, "Are you kidding me?! I would love to show those idiots what a real brawl is!" Marakov scanned the teenager over, smiling faintly. Bright spiky blonde hair, just as equally bright blue cerulean eyes, and a metal plate tied to his forehead with a leaf symbol engraved proudly on the front; his cheeks were adorned with three scar like whiskers on each side of his face.

"You remind me of someone I use to know quite a long time ago." He muttered faintly as something compaled him to look behind the boy to see a portrait. His eyes widened at the exact replica in front of him.

"What's your name, son?" Marakov questioned suspiciously, feeling his heart hammer in his chest. The boy didn't miss a beat as he gave a big honest smile that nearly took up his whole face.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" He gave a playful salute, that had the old man laughing.

"I don't mean to pry, Naruto-san. But you wouldn't happen to be related to a Minato Namikaze, would you?" Markov didn't know if he offended anyone, because over half of the still cloaked figure tensed.

"Y-yeah! How do you know my old man?!" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. But Marakov merely gave a big grin as he pointed to behind the boy where the life-size portrait huge against the wall. In the picture, a young man of 18 stood with a big smile a crossed his face, a arm slung over another blonde boy a little younger with a lightening shaped scar across his face but with a bright smile.

"Y-you knew my Dad? How?! We are like... a whole continent away, across the freaking ocean!"

"Well, if I didn't know my own grandson, then I would definitely be considered senile. And that child is one thing I am most definitely not." He grinned cheekily as the boys face seemed to pale considerably. Minato was always a adventurous child growing up, it only increased when he heard of the lands across the sea raised ninja; the last time Marakov had seen his oldest grandson, was probably a good twenty-years ago. Letters was the only form of communication, and those stopped coming after two years; much to Marakov dismay. Minato would ramble on about the government there, how similar their 'magic' was and was not, but he mostly spoke of a woman with red hair. The moment the old mage had read that in one of the letters, he immediately knew he was going to have some great grandchildren within a few years. Minato had sent pictures of his genin team, his jounin friends, the craved mountain tops, and the Third Hokage.

But then it all stopped, there was no reply to letters, or even lacrima calls.

He knew something must have happened, something important. So he told everyone a little white lie: that he was going to a council meeting; he really just traveled to the Fire Nation to find out about his grandson. Laxus was the only one aware of where he was going; when he went to leave, Laxus demanded to come along to see his older brother.

The revelation that his grandson had been killed by some demon was the last thing he was expecting. It nearly caused the man to give up the position as master in the guild; but Fairy Tail didn't really even know of Minato. Minato never had a big interest in the guild, unlike Laxus who spent most of his time in the halls and fields practicing his lightening magic; although it hit Marakov hard, it had hit Laxus the hardest of them all.

It was then that Laxus grew distant, placing the blame of his brothers death and his father's exile on his grandfather's shoulders. The hatred only seemed to grow worse over the years, transferring from Marakov to the guild itself. He believed that the guild was better off being 'cleaned of its sins'.

Marakov broke from reminiscing when the rest of the people removed their hoods to reveal three more men and two women. The first man was very lean with silver hair that defied gravity and wore his headband across his left eye. Marakov recognized the man almost automatically: Kakashi Hayate, one of Minato's students. The last picture he had seen of the man was when he was around twelve.

The next man had long black spiky hair that fell down to his lower back, red dark eyes, and a menacing aura. The man looked familiar, but couldn't put a name to his face.

Then there was another man with long hair, but his was white. The red triangles on his cheeks giving Marakov a major hint that this was Minato's Sensei, but he still couldn't think of the name from the letter.

The woman on the right had long dull blonde hair in pigtails, a purple diamond between her amber eyes. No name.

The final person was a girl around Naruto's age with light pink hair and emerald green eyes. He didn't know her name either.

"The last time I saw you was when you were just a kid, you sure haven't changed much, Kakashi." Marakov commented with a grandfatherly smile that had the ninja raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know me? I'm sure if Minato-Sensei had family, he would have told us about it." Kakashi asked sternly making the blonde woman scowl.

"You don't have to be so rude." She snapped with a hard gaze at the young man.

"He is quite alright, ma'am." Marakov assured, not willing to see if these people were the type to fight over simple things, "Minato was a really curious and adventurous child, when he heard of ninjas across the ocean; he wanted to leave as soon as possible. I have too many people who are dangerous after any of my family they can get; so I made Minato change his last name before moving over to the Fire Nation. That was the last time i saw him, other than attending his funeral." Marakov sighed at the mention of it, he wasn't use to speaking this much about Minato. "To keep in touch, we sent letters back and forth. He sent pictures of the people he had met and told me about every detail of his day in a twenty page letter. The last letter he sent was all about his fiance Kushina. That was the last i heard of him."

The room got quite as gloom seemed to settle heavily over everyone. "But the life of a mage is usually short, just as im sure it is with being a ninja." Marakov cleared his throat to keep from letting his emotions overwhelm him.

"Anyway, how can i help you? I'm sure you didn't come all this way for me to ramble on."

"It's a long story." Naruto spoke up as he shook his head, trying to snap out of his trance. He couldn't believe this man was his grandfather... well, great grandfather. He had family that was still alive!

"Well, this old man has all the time in the world. So please take a seat."


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the whole explaination was done, it was late in the afternoon and Marakov was attempting to ease the pain behind his eyes. He knew within the next few hours, he would forget over half of this information; but believed he got the gist of the whole thing.

"So you just finished fighting in a war, which was started by Madara whom tried to place the world in a infinite...illusion," He pointed towards the long haired man with ruby red eyes, "But he was really under the control of this... Kaguya girl, that was going to use it to get back her 'stolen' power." He then pointed to his grandson who had laid himself across the floor, staring up at the ceiling. "And my grandson, who hosts nine beings made up of this chakra, fought against this lady by himself. Which snapped Madara out of this trance."

Kakashi merely nodded, kinda surprised at how simple this man explained it. If only he could have explained it that way, it wouldn't have took hours of sitting in the office.

Marakov saw that everyone sat hunched over slightly in exhaustion. He went to speak, to relieve them to get some rest, but was interupted with a loud crash.

"Dumb ss, what the həłł?! You nearly took my head off!"

"What?! I didn't do anything, drama queen!"

"What the həłł, gray?! Put some clothes on, you perv!"

"What are yo- Oh, no! Not again! Juvia, where the həłł is my clothes?!"

"Its called being a man!"

Marakov sighed as the pink haired girl, Sakura if he remembered right, looked at the the door in concern.

"I'm getting to old for this." He grumbled as he jumped down from his desk. Opening the door, he walked towards to the railing that overlooked the guilds first floor. The sight below him was not amusing in the slightest.

Gray was completely naked, not even a pair of boxers on him. Juvia was passed out on the floor, while Mirajane was throwing a pair of pants towards the Ice mage. A table, seemingly broke in half, in the middle of the guild, which happened to have Gray's dinner across it. Natsu was the closet to the table, must have been blamed.

Would you shut up and sit down! Before I lock you up with Ezra for a good two weeks! Do you understand me? I don't want to walk out here to see half the guild destoryed!"

Once he entered the office again, he was faced with the pale faces of the Kohona Ninja. He rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly with a smile. "Heh, sorry about that. I swear I'm raising two year olds, sometimes. Idiots, the whole lot of 'em." He grumbled as he hopped back on his desk.

Jiraiya blinked as he stared at the old man in astonishment. He really didn't buy into the 'I'm Minato's grandfather' act, but after seeing that... it wasn't so hard to believe. Jiraiya looked between his student on the floor and the old man; That one action just definitely proved they are related. Who else smiles that big and rubs the back of their head in the same fashion?

"You seem to be taking this all quite well." Tsunade commented as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Marakov laughed, he couldn't help it; he needed to laugh sometime today, after all the stress put down on him. "Well, it's not really that surprising. This guild was founded by a Fairy, three of the people downstairs were raised by dragons, and we have three talking cats."

"Fairies, dragons, and talking cats?! Do you think this is all a joke?" Sakura questioned with wide eyes. Marakov frowned, slightly put off by her assumption.

"No, I don't think it would be right of me to joke about this; That's why I am not. Now, is there anything else I need to know?" He asked tiredly as he laced his fingers together. He really had a bad feeling about this; one that was telling him that a lot of paperwork was going to fly straight towards his overwhelmed desk like a bullet train.

"Yeah, we came here looking for some family members, or they did." Tsunade pointed to everyone else. He needed a drink already...

"I'm looking for my kids, but I think I have already found them... downstairs." Kakashi spoke clearly.

Marakov leaned foward. "Do you all know their names? I could probably help you out with looking for them." Please tell me I don't know any of them. I don't wanna deal with this!

Kakashi nodded, "Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna." Oh, no...

"Natsu, I think." Sakura mumbled. I'm in hell...

"Looking for my grandson, his father's name was Metalicana." Madara's deep voice made chills go up everyone's neck.

Meanwhile, Marakov was banging his head against his desk with streams of tears. "Why me? Why doesn't this happen to any other guild master? I swear it's like kami hates me." He cried.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"So I take it you know them, gramps?" Naruto asked as he sat up from the floor. his hair sticking out in messier spikes. His hair was almost as long as Minato's, if not longer.

"Yeah, I do. Some of them are on missions right now, though." He replied, hoping to kami that these people wasn't as destructive.

"Gajeel and Natsu were two of the three raised by dragons. And I don't want to know how your kid Metalicana is a dragon." He directed the last part towards Madara who gave no reaction. However, it was another thing for everyone else.

Sakura and Naruto's eyes were the size of golf balls as they stared at the stoic armored man. "How is that even possible?" Sakura whispered quietly to her teammate whom only narrowed his eyes. "Did he rape some poor animal?" Naruto whispered back with a raised eyebrow.

"Mirajane and Elfman are downstairs along with Natsu. Gajeel and Lisanna are away on a mission."

Marakov stretched his aching muscles, "I'm sure you would prefer to have all your wits about you before you have to deal with all of the rowdy-ness of the guild; so you can stay in the guest rooms down the hall to the right. If your hungry, you can go down to the bar and order anything you want; don't worry about paying, it's free. They will bring your food up to your room, that way you don't have to run in to anyone."

Kakashi stood up and bowed slightly. "Thank you for the your hospitality-"

"Don't thank me, Kakashi. You're all considered family now here at the guild, so don't thank me for something that should already be done."


	3. Chapter 3

Mirajane didn't know how to feel about the strange group of people. Don't get her wrong; they don't seem like bad people... but they gave off this weird vibe that left her stomach uneasy. Only a few of the visitors had returned from Master Marakov's office, which didn't seem that out of the ordinary. They had seated themselves randomly throughout the guild at tables and one stood over in the corner against the wall reading a small orange book.

Mira looked to the nearest one, to see it was a short pink haired girl with pretty emerald eyes. She had seated herself at table with Lucy both conversing all the while staring at the Fire Dragon Slayer whom was butting heads with Gray once again. Lucy looked to be enjoying the conversation as she rambled on happily.

Turning her sight to the next stranger, she was greeted with the tall man leaning against the wall reading his book. His silver gravity defying hair and masked face definitely called attention to himself. He wore a similar green vest like the pink-headed girl. The man seemed content as he lost himself within the pages, not taking any notice to the chaos that surrounded him; usually new comers were slightly panicked with all the fights. Mira could have sworn she had seen the man before, but her memory failed her. He seemed so familiar...

The last one was another boy around eighteen with bright blonde hair and the most alluring blue eyes that Mira had ever seen. He wore a green vest as well, must be a uniform of sorts. He was seated at the very back of the room with a bottle of water, his eyes unfocused. His cheeks had three scar-like marks on both sides, but they were barely noticeably. He was extremely tanned; well, compared to most the men in the guild, he was. The corners of his mouth was tilted down and it seemed whatever he was thinking was something important. Strangely, he reminded her of Laxus; but less... unapproachable. She didn't know the boy, but she was certain he wasn't the silent type... nor always so sad looking.

She sighed, wiping down the counter where Ezra's cake had left behind a crime scene of icing; the poor red-head had already moved on with another slice as she kept to herself in a corner, wary of anyone coming her way. Mira smiled as the woman sent a harsh glare towards the stripper and salamander, probably still sore about the death of her first slice of cake a few hours ago. Despite Gray and Natsu arguing so loudly, the hall had become a lot more calmer than it had been earlier that morning.

"I don't think you should drink so much, its really bad for your health."

Mira turned around to see the light pink haired girl staring in concern as Cana lowered her barrel of liquor with a scowl. "I drink like this all the time, what's so wrong with it?" She snapped before taking another long gulp from the barrel.

"A lot is, ma'am. You see, i'm a medic... I know how dangero-"

"And I now know how annoying you are." Cana grumbled as she turned her focus back to her beer.

"Don't worry about Cana; her alcohol tolerance bests most of our men here in the guild. She's always drunk this heavily, if she didn't... well, she wouldn't be our Cana-"

"Yeah! Cana is super manly!"

Mira smiled as her little brother yelled across the hall, drawing some attention from the strangers. "Sorry about that. That's my little brother, Elfman. I'm Mirajane." She chirped as she watched the girl swivel her head around to stare at the large body of Elfman who was standing on top of a table posing.

The girl smiled slightly, "My name is Sakura, I didn't mean to be annoying; being a medic is something that I have drilled into my system for the past few years." Mira smiled forcefully at the girl, why did it seem like she wanted attention?

"It's okay. So what brought you here to our crazy guild?"

"Ah...well, me and my comrades came here looking for some family members. Marakov said that we could meet them all tomorrow, since some are away on missions."

Mira's brain automatically scanned over everything that poured out of the girls mouth. She fought not to smile creepily at the girl as she started pairing up possible candidates of who was related to who, and how. If the pink hair wasn't a big enough give away, she really didn't know what was.

She looked back towards the blonde teen, curious as to whom he could possibly related to. No one in the guild had blonde hair except for Lucy and... Laxus; there is no way those two could be related.

"That's Naruto. And the man against the wall is our Sensei Kakashi." Sakura informed, breaking the Mira from her train of thought. Sensei? Must be a team then.

"So what type of magic do you use?" Mira questioned as she looked at the girl who merely blink. She didn't offend the girl, did she? Surely if she was placed on a team, she would have some type of use, right?

"Magic? What's that?"

Mira fought not to face plant into the bar. How in the world did she not know? Magic is used for almost everything!

"You know, Magic. The stuff we use in fights, and everyone has a certain magic that only a few can perform..." Mira trailed off, not quite certain how to explain it any further. She never had to explain this anyone.

"Macao, Wakaba! Come here for a second!" She called out to the two men at the end of the bar besides Cana. Macao looked over with a raised eyebrow as he saw the white haired girl waving her hand. He slowly trudged his way over with Wakaba dragging behind him with the casually lite cigarette between his lips and his eyes squinted in annoyance of having to get up.

"How do explain magic? Sakura doesn't know what it is." Mira informed to them, but it was mostly aimed at Macao whom had a frown on his face. Raising up his hand, his fingers was covered in a dark purple substance that had Sakura wary.

"This is my magic, called Purple Flare. Its a type of fire magic that I can use in offence and defensive situations. I don't know how to explain it, other than showing." Macao shrugged as he aimed the last part towards the She-Devil.

Although it was rather vague, considering all the different types of magic there is, Sakura seemed to brighten up like she had gotten an idea.

"I know what your talking about now! You use Magic, like we use Chakra." She held out her hands as a green glow emitted from them. "I'm a field medic, I use 'magic' to heal injuries."

Mira smiled at the girl, she was just a little slow... like someone else she knows. But what was chakra? Is that just a different name for Magic that they used? It would have to be because she had never heard of Chakra.

"I'm sorry for being troublesome, but i'm not from around here really. This is my first time visiting this continent." Apparently whatever she said must have been shocking, because now she had Mira, Macao, Wakaba, and Cana's attention all on her, their eyes wide.

"What?!" Macao and Wakaba yelled causing Sakura to tilt her head. "I said this is my first time visiting. Are you two hard of hearing?"

Mira giggled as the boys began to stumble over their words in outrage. "So where are you from? I didn't know their was anything across the ocean."

"The elemental nations, there is several small countries but there is four main ones: Wind, Earth, Cloud, and Lightening. Me and everyone else lives the Land of Fire... well, we did." She corrected quietly.

"What happened?" Wakaba asked, feeling a sense of dread for he had a feeling of what the reply was going to be.

"The past few years the nations have been at war, only last month did it finally end. We won the war, but everything got destroyed in the process. Everyone that came here... is all that's left really. We decided that we might as well come here to look for some of our family that we lost several years ago."

Mira's eyebrows creased as she fault back small tears at the thought of how hard that must have been on everyone. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Wakaba nodded in agreement as he looked anywhere else but at Sakura; feeling guilty even asking something that was obviously tramatic. Macao was too busy trying to drown out the new information with a mug of beer, Cana following closely behind.

"No reason for you to apologize, it's in the past now." Mira frowned at the deep baritone voice, unable to recognize it. Besides, it didn't hurt to show some compassion to others. She turned around, mouth open to give a good sized piece of her mind; but it quickly snapped shut.

"N-naruto..." Sakura turned around, crossing her arms across her chest subconsciously. "Sorry... I really didn't think you would hear."

The blonde merely blinked as he jabbed his thumb behind him half-heartedly. "How can I not? I could hear you loud and clear across the room. And that was without concentrating on it." He gave a small nod of acknowledgement towards the groups of Fairy Tail members before turning back to his teammate. "Sensei said it's time to head back to our rooms... something about arrangements."


	4. Chapter 4

He wasn't going to lie; he already had sworn that to himself the moment that he stepped out of the Nation of Fire he was going to be honest, through and through. He felt a torrent of emotions that he really didn't _want_ to face at any given moment. Common knowledge pointed out that he should be ecstatic that he has _living_ family... Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is no longer that kid that has no one to come home to; this is why he felt like screaming. It's weird, isn't it? He spent all his life wanting to have a family to call his own, someone he can speak to at anytime... not dead within the ground; so now that he has found that, why did he not _just_ feel happy? He knew for a fact that if he found this information out just a few years ago, he would have been the most happiest kid in the world!

But, right now, he wasn't... and that revelation only added to the churning in his gut; he felt ungrateful.

These people are strangers. People that share his blood... but are also from a whole other world of law. They don't understand Ninjutsu... just like he doesn't comprehend their Magic. After all, Nagato turned out to be his distant cousin; that man was too busy trying to destroy the world in the means of so called 'peace'. Only for him to end up dead in the end, just like everyone else.

He was angry with Minato all over again, different reason, but all the same. When they had their chats and battled together, not once did that man even mention he had family that he left behind... even if it was on the other side of the world. What the hell was Minato thinking? To just dismiss the topic of living relatives when his own child was out on the streets getting beaten? He may have been one of the strongest Hokages, but he was also one of the most deadbeat fathers out there in the world. Sealed a beast into his gut within hours of his birth, died, thought it was the grandest idea to tell the village 'what a hero he is' (which causes him to get tortured by everyone), then hides the fact that he has had family that he could have been with all these years; yeah, because that's what everyone looks for in a Dad. Naruto didn't care what the man had to say in defense of himself: too many f*ck-ups in a row, even for him.

He was scared. The same teen that faced off with a goddess, that could destroy mountains with a blink of her eyes, was petrified. Ninety-nine percent of his life consisted of rejection and/or loss... a good sum of it was from people that he wasn't attached to in any form. But after the war, the raze of Kohona and the other villages, he didn't honestly know if he could take anything else bad happening. It just seemed like the past five years was a steady down fall into a void of... pure Hell. He is the jinchuriki all nine great and powerful bijuu; what if they see him just as everyone else has? A demon? He honestly didn't feel like these people would judge anyone too quickly, but he has been wrong before.

That's why he wasn't exactly estatic to learn that his loud-mouth of a teammate was running her mouth to complete strangers; they didn't have to know all the gritty details from their past. He figured he might as well involve himself with everyone else; beats getting talked about behind his back. There was no telling what Sakura had said, and he couldn't trust that she explained things in a way that didn't make him out to be a weapon or some demon.

He rolled over onto his side in the horrible attempt to shield his eyes from the early morning sun. Kakashi had a moment of stupidity as he assigned Naruto to a room with Sakura until further notice. Despite having a 'crush' on the girl as kids, he couldn't even stand to be near her anymore; he didn't know how bad it was until he realized how much he was hanging out with Madara. He may not ever admit it aloud, but the guy wasn't so bad once you started getting him to speak. Turns out, Madara Uchiha has better qualities to him than his own teammate Sasuke. Not only that, but the man had not only lost his younger brothers to the Senju brothers, but also his wife and child. It only proved to Naruto that you can't judge a book by its cover. In his personal opinion, both sides in the First Shinobi World War wasn't all that black and white; both had their fair share of losses and both thought they were doing the 'right' thing. How could people so blatantly pick a side like everyone else has some disease?

"Hey, Kakashi! Do you know where Naruto is?"

Naruto opened his eyes, squinting from the onslaught of sunlight. Half-heartedly listening in on the conversation that was happening inside the guild, he enjoyed the warm rays of the sun against his orange shirt. Ever since the war ended, he had started to wear a less attention-seeking outfit, consisting of a orange shirt and dark black pants; besides, he _has_ to have orange on him somewhere!

"Marakov, how are you today? Naru is on the roof, has been ever since last night."

Naruto could practically feel his old Sensei giving a lazy wave with the famous closed-eyed smile that he only seemed to do in order to disturb people. And he would bet all his ramen money that Kakashi had that porno book in hand with no shame that he was surrounded with several under-aged people who wouldn't appreciate the perv being so bold. But Jyraiya was the worst, he had to admit.

"Oh, is he okay? Was there not enough rooms upstairs? He could have just let me know and I could have helped." Naruto didn't remember the girls name, just that she was the bartender and had snowy white hair; he was surprised she sounded so concerned.

"Please, miss, don't worry. Everyone bunked with a roommate, so there was plenty of rooms. Naruto... just has a habit of falling asleep in weird places." Kakashi probably had his nose buried in his book, barely paying enough attention to reply to any comment that comes his way. It went silent... well, the conversation did. The guild was still as loud as yesterday. He smiled slightly, he liked how much it felt like... a home; he hadn't even been there for two days and he could tell this place was... something magical. He chuckled at his own pun, feeling a little pathetic at his own weak attempt at a joke. He supposed it had to be better than sulking like a duck-butt in a emo corner, surrounded by fan-girls. He winced at _those_ memories, back at the academy when he could pull pranks without a care in the world. His only focus had been to beat Sasuke in everything, date Sakura, and become the greatest Hokage out them all; he missed the innocent naivety. Is this what growing up felt like? Kami, it sucks!

He sat up, sensing his pervert of a sensei just below him on the ground. He walked to the edge of the tiles, giving his stiff muscles a roll, before he stepped off the roof. It looked like the poor group had seen the Shinigami himself as he fell towards the ground, it was amusing. He didn't really give it thought as he cushioned his muscles and bones with a heavy dose of Chakra. When his feet met the ground, it was near silent and little to no dirt was disturbed. He really didn't have to use Chakra for the fall, there was other techniques he could have applied like loosing the muscles in his legs to lessen the impact; he was feeling just a little too lazy, though.

"Need something, gramps?" He questioned as he placed his hands behind his head, tightening the band for his small ponytail. Growing his hair out wasn't something he just decided to do, merely too busy to think of such meager things such as monthly haircuts. He hadn't cut it in several months, and Sakura took every moment to point out how he looked like Ino or Inoichi, but with darker hair. He had yet to grow so impatient with it, that he shaved his head, so he guessed that was good.

"DO YOU WANT TO GIVE THIS OLD MAN A HEART ATTACK? YOU CAN'T JUST JUMP OFF A ROOF AND THINK ITS OKAY!" Marakov yelled, stomping his foot down angrily as he place one hand on his chest and the other pointed at the blonde accusingly. Naruto blinked, not really seeing why jumping off a roof would scare the man, but to each his own, right?

"Sorry, didn't think it would be a problem. Besides, I didn't come all the way here just to die from jumping off a little roof." He shrugged as Kakashi turned on his heel, heading back inside the guild. "These people don't know the shinobi arts, Naru; nor what it entails. We are going to have to explain it all later."

He already knew that, not like he needed it explained. "I plan on introducing you and your friends to some people, the ones you came looking for." Marakov intervened as he placed his hands behind his back. Naruto was certain the man only came up a little past his knee. Well, he now knew where his short height had been gained as a kid; it was only last year that he had a unexpected growth spurt. Jiraiya swore up and down that it was because he had been unable to eat ramen. With the war going on, and the village destroyed, luxury eating wasn't a option; so he now was taller than Kakashi, which was freaking awesome!

"Sure, lead the way." He looked over at the others that had accompanied his grandfather and sensei outside. One of them was the bartender chick, and the other one had striking red hair that made him do a double take. She looked almost exactly like his mother, body build and all.

"I'm Mira, we met yesterday, remember?" She questioned softly as she smiled tilting her head to the side like some kind of puppy.

"Names Ezra." The name didn't ring a bell, but kami, did she look exactly like a Uzumaki.

"Naruto." He nodded his head in greeting, and in the attempt to get out of his little dazed surprise. He held out his hand for the girls to shake, slightly taken back at how pale and small their hands were compared to his own. Despite their petite nature, he wasn't foolish enough to believe that they weren't incredible fighters; it was the way they held themselves. He knew it wasn't the most ideal moment to start popping questions off on someone he literally just met, but he couldn't help it.

"You wouldn't happen to know a Kushina Uzumaki, would you, Ezra-san?" He had added the suffix in hopes of coming off more polite, possibly saving himself from getting his face bashed in by the red-head; but it didn't stop the said woman from narrowing her eyes in suspicion. **You would think you would learn to have more patience over the years, kit** , Kurama grumbled from his place within Naruto's mindscape.

 **Leave the kit alone, brother. He only wants to know if he could have family from his Momma's side,** Matatabi reprimanded softly from her stretched out position on the floor. What use to be a dank sewer was now a cave, agonizingly similar to the one that they had shared with the Sage of the Six Paths. It was all thanks to Naruto, whom figured there was a definite necessity of change in scenery for the tailed beasts. No one had a problem with the blondes actions, but kami did it surprise the siblings when he drew up the same cave their 'father' had last said goodbye to them.

 **YOU CAN'T CALL MY KIT, KIT! THAT'S MY NAME FOR HIM!**

Matatabi opened her chromatic eyes to look at her dark orange furry sibling who remarkably looked like he was pouting. **I can call him whatever I like. Besides, he hosts all of us now, not just you.**

Kurama growled, his tails flicking dangerously around him. **I was here first! And have remained here the longest! Call him 'kitten' for all I care, but the Kit is mine!**

 **You racist! Just because i'm a cat doesn't mean I have to call him my Kitten!** She spat at fox who merely growled back in retort.

 **Am I the only one who realized Kurama says Kitten with a emphasized 'H'?** Gyuki questioned as he looked towards his other brothers who was too busy lazing about to pay attention.

 **Shut up, squid! You have no right to make fun of me!**

Naruto's eye twitched as his little parasites fought over such simple meager things. He sometimes wondered if they were actually several centuries old like they said they were, and not two year olds.

"My aunt was named Kushina..."

Naruto blinked as he took a moment to process those words as Matatabi and Kurama had settled on wrestling with each other, making it quite difficult to concentrate. So he has a cousin too, now? He should have come over to these lands years ago.

"How do you know that name?" Ezra demanded, and he watched her fingers twitch towards her side. Apparently, he was taking too long to answer. Naruto lazily looked over to Gramps who was keeping a carefully eye on him and the girls. "Whaddya know, gramps? I gotta 'nother cousin."

Ezra stuttered as she took a step back, "W-what is the meaning of this?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked the girl over. The confusion, fear, and slight hope in her eyes told him all he needed to know.

"My Mom was Kushina..." He allowed that to sink in before adding, "She passed away several years ago during an attack on my village."

Kurama paused in mid-swing of one of his tails that was sure to knock Matatabi off her paws and into the others that was resting on the other side of the room. It wasn't a manly thing to do, so he fought back a slight whimper at the feeling of guilt eating at his insides. sure, he was under control of a man who was in-turn being puppeted himself, but that didn't take the blood off his claws. Matatabi saw his brief moment of weakness as she curled her body up next to his much larger one. **He doesn't blame you, Kura.**

 **He doesn't have to.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto wasn't one to get embarrassed; he was well known for being the center of attention in a lot of situations, involuntarily or not. So he couldn't comprehend why he felt so uncomfortable in front of the large crowd that was made up of all Fairy Tail Mages. Kakashi and everyone else stood out beside him with calm expressions; he had a calm expression, but on the inside he was a wreck. As he thought about it, he couldn't even figure out why he felt so anxious. He wanted to move away from the bar where Mira had been smiling at him for the last fifteen minutes that he had been standing there, waiting for Gramps to get everyone to pay attention; the woman was honestly starting to creep him out. To keep himself from fidgeting around, he crossed his arms against his chest, glancing around the crowd.

He had never seen Madara's son, really wasn't all aware until recently that he had one; but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the tall hulking figure at one of the tables was undoubtedly Madara's grandson. The same jet black and long spikey hair, red eyes, and the ever-present slight scowl imprinted on his face. The only differences that were un-Uchiha like was dark tanned skin, lack of eyebrows (what's with people having no eyebrows), and many... several piercings that seemed a little unnecessary. To sum it all up, the man looked like he was the legitimate child of a motorcycle gang and a group of emo/goths. Naruto didn't know what he was expecting the guy to look like, but this was the last visual image he imagined. Apparently, Madara had a similar feeling as his right eye gave a slight twitch.

Kurama bursted out laughing with tears brimming his ruby-red eyes. **'That's what that Uchiha scum deserves! What the hell kinda kid is that?! He looks like he just broke out of prison!'**

 **'You should know better than to judge a book by it's cover, Kyuubi. After all, that's how we have been treated for centuries.'** Shukaku grumbled as he rolled over to face away from the obnoxiously loud fox.

Another one he could identify immediately was the pink haired teen that he had seen yesterday fighting with the dude in only his boxers. He didn't want to automatically condemn the poor guy to the title, but he had a feeling that he had to be related to Sakura. Not only did they share the pink hair, although Sakura's was a great deal lighter, but same facial shape and noses.

"Mira would you please gather Gajeel, Natsu, Elfman, Lisanna, Laxus, as well as Ezra. Come to my office as soon as possible." Marakov grumbled as he gave up on trying to get anyone's attention. Besides, he figured it might be better for everything to be handled in private before announced in public. It's not everyday you find out you have family.

Gajeel crossed his arms as he viewed the newcomers. Looked like a bunch of weaklings to him. The blonde haired guy, though, made his instincts kick into overdrive; he gave off a great deal of power, but he held a calming aura around his being. Which was quite confusing to say the least. The other man that caught his interest was the black haired one, that looked eerily like his old man Metalicana in human form; he didn't like that at all. It didn't help that Lily decided to up and disappear once they returned from their mission. Add to the fact that the bookworm was nowhere in sight, neither was the two dunderheads that usually followed her on her heels. That could only mean Team Shadow Gear was off on some mission; Levy probably getting hurt because of her two poor excuses of teammates was so weak.

"Gajeel, Master wishes to see you in his office." Mira gave a sweet smile that only made said man grumble at having to get up. He took his sweet time walking across the guild, taking notice that he wasn't the only one headed towards Marakov's office. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Elfman, Ezra, Lisanna, and Mira was quickly following behind. Now, Gajeel wasn't as intelligent as his Shrimp; but something fishy was going on for the guilds most powerful mages to be called to the office. No one ever really visits the office, seeing as Marakov reserved those visits for usual S-rank situations, or for a therapeutic talk.

He could only pray to Kami it was the latter.

He could tell he wasn't the only one slightly uncomfortable with going to the kami forsaken office; Laxus was scowling harder than usual, Ezra's eyebrows furrowed, Lisanna was visibly concerned, and Mira was still smiling with her eyes closed. Gajeel had to admit that the lady sometimes creeped him out; More than Juvia's obession with the Ice Mage.

He didn't bother to knock as he barged in with a scowl to realize things got really complicated with the visitors being seated across the room. Okay, therapeutic talk is out of the question; mission maybe?

"Oi, Old Geezer, what's all this about?" Natsu exclaimed loudly to the Master who was sitting on top of his desk. Gajeel was taken by surprise when a pink haired girl clenched her fist with a murderous scowl.

"Show some respect, Weirdo!"

"Weirdo?! Listen Lady, I am amazing! You're looking at the most awe-"

Gajeel blocked the flaming idiot out as he scanned over the room once again. The blonde haired teen had leaned himself against Marakov desk with his arms crossed, looking slightly amused at the pink haired teens antics.

"Enough!" Ezra growled as she hit both of the duo in the head with amoured covered fist.

"Someone's getting a taste of their own medicine." The blonde muttered with a wince as he watched. Gajeel didn't know what it was, but the guy had a... protective aura that made him feel more at ease than he ever has; not even Metalicana gave off that feeling. Who is this kid?

"Alright, children, calm yourselves. I called you in here for more than fighting one another." Marakov called out as he closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming about quickly. Now how was he to go about this whole situation?

"Yesterday, as some of you know, we had some visitors. After a long talk, I found out some rather... interesting information... involving all of you. I'm not quite certain how to go about all this, seeing as I never had to do anything of the sort, but all of you is related, in some form or fashion, to someone in the room." Marakov spoke quickly, his words blending together slightly before he took a breath. "Good luck guessing which one, now go along."

The whole room was silent as they all tried to process this information. Happy seemed to be the only one to squeak out a questioning, "Huh?"

Marakov blinked, only just noticing the blue cat perched on Lucy's shoulder.

"Lucy, Happy, what are you doing here?" Marakov questioned sending a glance at Mira whom shrugged.

"Natsu dragged us along." They chorused perfectly with a claw and finger pointing to said boy.

"Don't take offense, Jiji; but that was a sucky introduction." The blonde gave a small smile towards Marakov who had had a faint blush on his wrinkled cheeks.

"I told ya'll I didn't know how to exactly how to do any of this. Besides, you children run your mouths so much, I thought you could figure it out on your own! I don't have to hold your hands through this!"

Naruto smiled softly as his comrades all looked around at each other in question. Who would go first?

Kakashi cleared his throat, slipping his orange book into his vest. Naruto watched his perverted Sensei give a nervous sigh. During the nights they had to camp out under the stars and assign guard duty, Kakashi would tell stories of his kids. It had taken a while for Sakura and Naruto to realize what the children in the stories held in relation to Kakashi... but when they did they never let the man get too lost in those memories. Kakashi was the whole reason they even came on this trip, wanting to find his lost children.

Kakashi held a hand up, doing his classic closed eye smile. "Yo, I'm Hatake Kakashi. Not certain you remember me Mira-chan, Elfman, Anna-chan."

Mira narrowed her eyes at the tall man. She had little memory of her childhood, a lot of it was unclear and fuzzy. Apparently, her and her siblings had already met this man, but when?

The only guy she could vaguely remember was...

"Daddy?"

The whole room grinded to a halt as Natsu's jaw dropped, his eyes comically round. Laxus raised an eyebrow at the petite woman before glancing over at Kakashi with a calculating gaze.

Elfman tensed behind his two sisters. He didn't have any memory of his parents, mostly having to go by what Mira told him and Lisanna. Is this man... actually his father?

Kakashi looked like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Honestly, he expected them to not even remember him. The last time he had saw them was when Lisanna was two.

He blinked in slight surprise when Anna-chan tackled him in a hug, tears flowing down her face. He saw the hesitation in his two oldest, which was really understandable; didn't make it hurt any less, though. With a small wave of his hand, Mira had joined in on the hug before Elfman hugged everyone. The touching scene was slightly ruined though when Elfman started hugging a little too hard, causing Kakashi's face to turn blue.

Madara gave a roll of his eyes and a small snort as he looked pass the white-haired family reunion to his Grandson. "Uchiha Madara." His baritone voice carried though the room, snapping Gajeel's attention within seconds.

Madara? Isn't that the man that Metalicana was constantly ranting about? Something about a idiot Uchiha's and 'vengeance'.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes in suspicion, before cutting to the chase. "Why the hell do you look like Old man?"

Madara was certain that would have been obvious by now; apparently the Uchiha intelligence wasn't passed down as much with the kid.

"Seeing as I'm your Grandfather, I would hope I bare some resemblance."

Gajeel blinked, before rubbing his ears. "I don't think I heard ya right, geezer. Ya sure ya took your meds?"

Naruto fought off laughing for the sake of the Uchiha whom had a major tick mark across his brow.

 **I like this boy...even if he is an Uchiha...and related to Madara** , Kurama grinned.

"Well, guess it's my turn, huh?" Sakura whispered as she turned her gaze towards Natsu. "Alright, baka. I'm Haruno Sakura, also known also your twin sister."

Natsu nearly choked on his spit as he pointed towards himself in disbelief. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Who else ya idiot?!"

Natsu was quick to duck behind Ezra with whimper causing everyone to sweatdrop at his antics. "Take the scary Lady back!"

Ezra looked over at Naruto seeing him smile fondly at the others. "Well, we already know each other and how we are related." Naruto nodded his head slightly, still unable to wipe the small smile from his face.

Seeing that, thinking everything is over, Marakov cleared his throat gaining everyones attention; really, he just wanted to get Laxus' and Naruto's attention.

"Ah, we have one more revelation. Naruto, I want you to meet Laxus. Laxus, this is Uzumaki Naruto." Marakov paused for a moment to think it through before nodding. "Better known as Namikaze Naruto."

Over half of the room looked indifferent to the reveal, reasonably so. However, Laxus looked like he had been struck by lightening, pun intended.

He was quick to send the harshest glare yet towards Marakov, who merely stared back with a grim expression. "Y-you have no right to joke about that, you b@$tard!" He snarled as he stormed from the room, slamming the door in the process. The picture frames across the walls fell with the screech of glass breaking.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would."


	6. Chapter 6

No one ever visited the Cathedral; it was broken beyond repair and barely standing on its last leg. Laxus didn't know why, but the place brought a calming aura to him; _This_ was his get away place. So it really wasn't a surprise when he found himself sitting in the middle of the wreckage on the several steps that led to the wide stage of the Cathedral; no doubt where preacher and choir use to stand on every Sunday.

He ran his hand through his short spiked hair in the attempt to bring some calmness to his nerves...wasn't working too well. He gritted his teeth as he recalled what Marakov was trying to fill his head with, but wasn't going to fall for his little schemes. He wasn't certain what the old man was trying to accomplish by telling lies, but he would not allow him to bury Minato's name into the ground and soil his reputation!

He sighed in the failed attempt to release the weight in his chest. The familiar burning of his eyes only made him angrier as he slammed his palms against his eyelids. He was not going to cry. Crying did nothing but show weakness, and he was not weak. He was one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail!

His whole body was tensed in just the mere act of holding back the embarrassing noises that wanted to slip out of his mouth. The build up of emotions only seemed to jab more holes in him as the longer he held it... the more it hurt. This pain was unlike any other that he had ever experienced in all of his fights... it was just like the day Marakov returned with that-

He felt someone sit down beside him. He didn't bother to turn his head. He knew that Marakov must have sent someone to give him the mushy talk that would have him wanting to forgive the old man. He waited for the person to greet him, then start talking out of their ss. But it never came. At least, something happened that he didn't expect. The person laid their hand on his shoulder, the gently squeeze did something that horrified Laxus to his very core: he leaned into them. The tears slipped without his permission, just like his body laying against the person. He let out a shaky breath that originally was going to be a sob, but he was _not_ going to do anything of the sort in front of this person.

"What the hell do you want?"

His eyes widened slightly as his voice even betrayed him, coming off a weak whisper. What the hell was going on?

"Me? I don't want anything. Merely here to provide company." The deep baritone voice sounded vaguely familiar. Laxus found himself scoffing, company? You don't follow a stranger across the city to give company... especially without wanting anything in return.

He cut his eyes across to glance at the idiot who actually followed him. It was the blonde haired boy. His body was relaxed against the steps as his azure blue eyes took in his surroundings with care, analyzing everything.

"I don't need your company!" Laxus half-heartedly shrugged off the hand, not liking the contact. Naruto simply removed his hand, unfazed at the snarled reply. Laxus glared down at the boy so hard that was starting to hurt his eyes, wanting to see him flinch like everyone else and scurry away. But he didn't. Laxus didn't know why that made him even angrier.

"I know." Naruto agreed as he finally turned his gaze towards Laxus, who was trying not to lose what control he had over his tears once more. Kami, his light blue eyes were identical to Minato... the long bright blonde hair, even more so. "But loneliness is more dangerous than any type of Magic."

Laxus jerked his head away with a scowl, grinding his teeth. It was obvious the idiot was loony, as well. Magic was always more dangerous than anything as trivial as being alone. Did the kid even hear what he was spouting?

He watched from the corners of his eyes as the shinobi only looked up at the clouds with a soft gaze. The silence that ensued within the next few minutes was... unlike anything Laxus had ever experienced. His body slowly started to lose the tension as he closed his eyes. Naruto made no movement as Laxus shifted on the hard steps.

He knew he shouldn't indulge in Marakov's thought out plan, but... he couldn't help himself.

"Did you know him?"

The silence ended with his voice causing him to wince. He waited for a answer as he watched the boy once more. The blonde hadn't moved from his position of looking up at the sky. Laxus actually followed his gaze up, what could possibly be that interesting to stare at that long?

He squinted as the sun burned his eyes. The sky was a pale blue with stark white clouds dotting the expansion. He watched as a few clouds slowly moved by, their speed slower than any snail ever could dream of. Kami, how could he set here and stare at something so boring?

"Of the several times I came close to death, I met him a handful of times." His response was casual, as if he was speaking of the clouds moving around. Laxus found himself wondering what the blonde had been through to have 'several' dying moments. In all honesty, he was expecting the kid to have known Minato a little longer.

"So you're his kid..." It wasn't a question, but more of a statement. He wasn't an idiot. The similarities between his older brother and the boy before him was too close together. He didn't see how someone could look like Minato's clone, without being related to him.

 _"I'll be back within a few years. You better visit me, Ototo-chan."_ Laxus frowned down at his hands. He never did get to visit him in the Elemental nations. His petty excuses was training most of the time. His regrets was what mostly haunted gun after receiving the news that his beloved brother has been killed in a surprise attack upon the village he was leading. Marakov wasn't able to get the grit of the details, but it was enough to confirm his worst fears. He never thought that it was possible for his older brother to actually be killed at such a young age; the man was one of the strongest men Laxus knew, considering the fact that the latter spent most of his time studying famous and infamous mages. Sometimes late at night, when he couldn't sleep, he would sneak up to Marakov's office and grab the most recent letters that he hadn't got to read. He could spend the next day just reading one of those letters that Minato would write that would be around thirty pages. The neat writing telling the slightest details, the stories he called _history_ seemed more like bedtime stories for children.

But Laxus still read every word, amazed at his older brother was speaking about; shifting the very land with just sheer power, great beasts of destruction, and great leaders who accomplished impossible feats. While it was something that he loved to read about, it was also one of the things he seriously doubted. Uplifting enough earth to create the moon just to seal away a great monster and moon goddess? He loved history just as much as the next person; but it should not be disrupted by people's rumors and fantasies.

"Don't be upset with Marakov." The sudden string of words took a moment for Laxus to grasp what he said, too absorbed in the remembrance of god-like beings. His annoyance returned with the boy with a fury. He actually was trying to protect Marakov? The kid hadn't even known him for more than a few days! "I'm sure he didn't mean to come off as harsh as he did. It's not everyday you find out you have long-lost family from an entirely different nation, even rarer for said family to have to come over to here."

Laxus rolled his eyes, not quite caring if the boy was watching him or not. Excuses was just that...excuses. When Marakov demanded he stay in Mongolia, he trusted that the old mage would check out everything thoroughly considering the fact it involved his own grandson. If he failed to notice Minato had a _child_ , what else had he missed?

 _You visited his grave. You could have tried to find out more._

He could only wince at the thought. It was true. He had intentionally went behind Marakov's back to visit the grave of his brother in the Elemental nations. He was in the same exact village that Minato rambled about in his letters, but the buildings was crushed and people in the process of reconstructing. There was a good chance that Naruto had been in the same exact village.

 _He had to have been raised in a orphanage. You could have stopped it._

That was a valid point as well. He didn't know what orphanages looked like in Kohona, but the ones in Mongolia was less than stellar. Mira and some of the other guild members made it a point of visiting the children and performing a few spells then giving a few teddy bears and other little toys. It was rare that he went on these trips with them; his bigger body build scared most kids, not to mention his scar.

"You know nothing." His mouth moved before his brain, and it took a moment to realize that it was his own voice speaking. But it was true. While he respected that the kid had enough heart to stand up for the old coot, he didn't know enough of what had happened in the passed years that soured his attitude towards the little man.

Naruto nodded, seeming to catch onto his Uncles train of thought. "Yeah, I don't. But the life of a shinobi... is not for everyone; you have to be good at reading people, no matter the situation. Else you return home in a body bag." Naruto grimaced as he sat forward, resting his elbows against his knees."That's probably the only thing that has kept me alive over the years."

The latter part of his words was spoken in a soft whisper that Laxus wouldn't have caught if it wasn't for his sharpened hearing. He grimaced as well. No doubt the kid had seen his own fair share of battles; he could see it with the way he moved, spoke even. People would had fought enough, soon start having a type of wary, cautious movement every second of everyday. He could only hope the boy hadn't had to take a life. He knew being Shinobi was generally a job that required killing; but Kohona was known as quite peaceful... well, for ninja, they were. If it was so rare for the higher ranking Shinobi to kill, maybe his nephew didn't have to experience that.

He shifted at the silence; it was a little unsettling. He felt he had to say something, but didn't quite know what. He wasn't the social butterfly like Lucy or Mira. He wanted to know a little more about the boy at his side; but he wasn't quite sure what to ask and not hit any sore subject. Women made talking look so easy with one another...

"How long have you been a Shinboi for?" It was one of the first things to enter his mind, but it seemed a like it would be a touchy subject; it was for that reason that he mentally winced at his own question. Why not question where the kid was going to stay? Or how long he planned on staying?

But he wanted to know how long Naruto had to experience the nastier side of what the world had to offer.

"I started the Academy when I was six, graduated at twelve. I failed twice due to several... complications; mostly it was because there was one jutsu that I had to learn in order to pass. It was designed so the kids that had little chakra reserves could perform it; but my reserves was so abnormally large that it made it near impossible for me even think about doing it. It probably didn't help my chakra control was pitiful."

Laxus swallowed, feeling bile raise at his throat. Six years old? They trained children to become murders at such a young age? He tightened his fists as he closed his eyes. How did Minato look up to such a place? It didn't seem humane...

What is chakra? Jutsu?

Naruto must have seen the look come across his face as he merely just smiled. "Ah, right. Here, you people call Chakra 'Magic' if I understood Mira right; i'm not certain its the same exact thing but it is probably close. Jutsu is what we call the 'spells' we perform."

Laxus blinked. He hadn't ever heard of such strange words before, but he guessed that it was the same thing as the Magic that all the Mages used. He guessed that he could ask for-

"I have to go now, my Sensei is calling me. I'll talk to ya later, okay?"

Laxus opened his mouth to speak but when he turned his head, the kid was already gone. How did he leave so fast?


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu scrunched his nose as he sat at one of the tables in the guild hall, attempting to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming. He really couldn't understand how supposedly had a twin sister; he didn't even know his parents names. The only guardian he ever possessed was Igneel, and that was only for a few years before he up and disappeared. So after all these years, a stranger pops up and claims to be his twin. He really couldn't say that she was lying. He may be considered dense, but even he could see the little resemblance that he and the Sakura girl shared. Pink hair wasn't that common.

"Natsu, are you okay?~" Happy asked as he flew back from the bar with a large fish that nearly covered the poor exceed's body completely; but from the smile that was stretched across his face, you couldn't tell that it really bothered him.

"Yeah. Just didn't think I would ever have a sister." Especially one that scarier than Erza, it hadn't been two hours since meeting the emerald-eyed girl and he had been punched countless times for yelling and being 'obnoxious' as she claimed. He had fought several people in the past, powerful mages that could destroy things with a flick of their wrist; but Sakura packed a punch that just wasn't natural.

"Aye." Happy replied mechanically as he glanced from his fish and the white haired feline on the opposite side of the guild hall. Wonder if she'll accept his fish now? His ears flickered back as he remembered the last time he offered, the harsh words less than optimistic.

Natsu fought the urge to roll his eyes once he saw what was taking up the blue exceed's attention. He didn't like the fact that Happy was so dedicated to gaining Carla's attention. The female cat was more like a female dog; she constantly put Happy down, even when he was being nice. He would have to find something to catch the blue exceed's attention, taper away his obsession of the white exceed. But for now, he would allow his friend to fill his mind with fantasies that would never happen.

"Hey, Natsu. Want to go on a mission?"

The pink haired Dragon Slayer turned to look behind him to see his teammate Lucy. She had a soft smile across her lips that made the teen give pause. He didn't want to go out anywhere at the moment, he kinda felt tired. But Lucy did have to pay her rent for the month, else she risks getting evicted. He really didn't want to be the reason that happened. Maybe he could have Gray and Erza travel along with them. It would make for a more entertaining mission; but that would also take away most of the action by dividing it up between his teammates and himself. A little action is probably what he need to clear his head.

"Sure, Luce!" He raised up from his seat and raced over to the board to see what missions would be available. Hopefully there was something that would prove to have a slight level of difficulty.

Gajeel was literally at a loss for what he could say. Apparently, the stone-faced man was Metalicana's old man; basically making the guy Gajeel's grandfather. He knew he wasn't the brightest person in the guild, but he was still having trouble figuring out how a man has a child that happens to be a giant dragon. It shouldn't be possible, and it's not. When Metalicana had mentioned a guy with the name Uchiha, it was always with a faint hint of anger. But there was the solemn few times late at night that he would catch the Iron Dragon with a troubled expression; it was obvious now that he cared for this 'Uchiha' in some form or fashion. That was saying something seeing as he couldn't read people easily.

He could really use the Shrimp right about now, considering the fact all him and Madara could do, without seeming awkward, was stare at each other in contest. He really had no interest in trying to ask anything, seeing as he wasn't good expressing anything to begin with. What was he suppose to ask the stoic man? How was the weather? Madara seemed to have a constant scowl imprinted across his face and his red glowing eyes was a little too intense for Gajeel to stare at directly. So he took to focusing on the small area between the man's eyes, praying that it didn't make him grow cross-eyed from staring so long. The only time that the staring test was broken had been when Mira went around giving the new additions the official Fairy Tail symbol. Madara had given the bar mage a short answer of 'black' when asked what color he wanted as he silently held out his forearm. Mira didn't seem affected at the man's oppressive aura as she gave a bright smile.

"So..." Gajeel started, wincing as it felt like he committed a sin by breaking the heavy silence. "Do you like food?" That was pathetic... He wasn't good at this socialization stuff.

Naruto smiled as he watched from table adjacent to Madara's and his grandsons. He knew that Madara was struggling just as much as Gajeel, if not more. Madara had just spent the last century controlled by a evil rabbit goddess and keeping away from civilization; starting a conversation wasn't going to be his strong suit, no matter how much power the elder man held. His conversation with Laxus was less... tense than how the two black-haired men were making it. He had been spending the last three hours watching everyone interact with each other; the place just radiated a feeling of comfort and something like home.

When he had first sat down, before he could really get himself situated, Mira had appeared by his side with that ever-present smile. He honestly wondered if the girl showed any emotion except happiness. He had to admit that her smile reminded him of Kakashi as she closed her eyes in those infamous 'U's. She explained the guild symbol before asking him how he waneed his. He chose to have it placed on his left shoulder blade in a dark orange-red color; Kuram a had tried boasting that he was the reason for the color, but Naruto didn't agree or deny to his claim.

He stood up, stretching out lazily in order to remove the knots that had worked into his system from sitting so long in one position. With a satisfying cracking from his back, he traveled the short distance to the neighboring table. He figured he could lend a helping hand for the duo, saving them from a longer awkward silence.

"Hey, Madara. Why don't you go spare? Best way to understand your opponent quickly." He placed a hand on the man's shoulder gaining his attention.

Madara raised an eyebrow before his lips twisted into a unnoticeable smile. He nodded towards the young man with graditude. It was obvious that his method was only getting nowhere fast. But fighting was his environment, that he knew how to do; reading opponents was like breathing.

"Want to dance?"

Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow, unknowingly making him look every bit of his Uchiha heritage. His body had automatically relaxed in the presence of the blonde and the tension cut in half. How had the conversation switch to the topic of dancing? Kami help him if he had to dance... the only time he had ever done that was with his Shrimp. Surely, the stoic man meant something else... right? He was not about to do any waltz with the guy that already looked like he could rip Gajeel's heart out with his teeth. The man shivered at the thought.

Naruto gave a smile as he took notice in the Dragon slayers uneasiness. "He means fight." Madara raised his eyebrows at the blondes explaination. What had his grandson thought he meant? He didn't think that the boy would be so dense as to believe that he meant actually dancing with music and stuff. He was strating to question how much his son Metalicana had taught the child.

"You're on, old geezer." The fanged grin that appeared on the Dragon slayer's face made Madara's grin widen.

Naruto watched as the two headed outside without missing a beat. Hopefully, Gajeel came back in one piece, mentally and physically. He would have followed to go watch them spare, but it was a family bonding moment that needed to take place in privacy; Madara would probably be dishing out the tough-love on the younger man through their fight, pushing the slayer to his limit and beyond.

"Well, I was expecting that to take longer than it did."

Naruto glanced behind him to see Mira with a tray full of empty beer mugs and dinner plates resting in her palm. She glanced down at the table she was cleaning up, leaning forward to grab empty mildshake cup. He went to give a reply, but it quickly vanished once he saw someone drunkenly back up into the female, knocking her off balance. Her dark blue eyes widened in shock as her tray slipped from her fingers and she found the sharp corner of the table coming fast towards her face. Bracing herself for impact, she tossed her hands up. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, stopping her fall. She blinked as she watched her tray be caught before it could touch the ground and her eyes widened when she watched the person catch each dish and cup perfectly on the tray.

"Well, that was a close one." The deep voice made Mira quickly stand up on her own as she looked at her rescuer. Naruto only gave a small grin as he grabbed the troublesome milkshake glass and placed it on the tray with the others. "You okay?"

Mira nodded numbly as she took the tray from his hands. "Yes, thank you so much. That would have been quite a mess." She smiled, a perfect Kakashi-smile.

 **This lady is creepy.** Kurama grumbled.

 **You should have let her fall, Naru-kun.** Shikaku echoed.

Naruto only nodded in reply as something was sent flying across the room, crashing into the wall behind the bar. Seeing the white mane of his Sensei, he sighed. It didn't take a genius to figure out why the man was currently plastered into the wall with wide eyes and a bloody nose.

"Ero-sensei, if you want to do your research... do it outside the guild." He called as the man attempted to pull himself from the wall, giggling as he did.

 **I'm glad you didn't take after either one of your Sensei's.** Matatabi breathed as she watched a chair come flying after the Sannin, causing him to duck behind the bar.

"Don't encourage him, gaki!" Tsunade yelled as she turned her attention to him with a glare that could freeze over h€ll.

"I'm not baa-chan, but you know how he is; it doesn't matter how much you beat him, he'll just keep doing it."

Ezra raised a eyebrow from where she sat at the bar. "What is it he keeps doing?" She questioned as Marakov laid sprawled out on the counter top, sleeping off his alcohol induced coma.

"Peeping on girls as 'research' for his novels. Which doesn't make any sense, he acts like he hasn't been laid before." Naruto grimaced as he watched her glare harden as she slowly turned towards Jiraiya who was too busy dusting off his clothes to notice the woman. He had learned a long time ago what p!ssed women could do to a man, especially if he was a pervert. But it made him wonder how Kakashi hadn't received the same harsh treatment that his other Sensei did. Of course, Jiraiya wrote the porn novels, but Kakashi boldly read the books in public with a casual demeanor about it.

He shook his head as Tsunade, Ezra, Lucy, and a few other unknown girls ganged up on the Toad-Summoner with a fierce light in their eyes that had a few guys backing away from the area. They would rather not suffer the wrath of the women when they were merely bystanders.

 **From what i'm seeing, I would have to agree with you on that, kitten** , Kurama suppressed a shiver as Jiraiya got enough sense to run away.

"Would you like anything?"

Naruto blinked as he turned his attention back to the small woman. He really didn't feel hungry but he had a feeling if he didn't answer, then he would never get a moment of peace to himself. "I will just get something from town, I have to get some exercise anyway; can't sit still for long." He went to turned around, but it didn't happen like he thought it would. Before he could take one step, a small hand latched on his arm and spun him back around.

"You can get something from here, that way you don't have to pay."

The smile she gave made him take a step back as it recognized it as one of the many that Sakura and Tsunade would give him when they dared him to go against their will; one that promised pain and agony.

"I guess I can get some ramen." He gave a small smile in return as he scanned the guild for someone familiar. He was not about to sit alone so Mira could glue herself to his side with the excuse that he was isolating himself. The girl was sweet and all that, but that doesn't mean she didn't have her creepy moments. He started to wonder if her siblings were just as strange or if it was just her; he kinda felt bad for Kakashi. Three kids... who was the mom? What women was wiling to marry his perverted-lazy-sarcastic-anti-social sensei?

 **I don't see it happening either. Just like I don't see that perverted toad-nin to ever get laid or married, too much of a weirdo.** Isobu commented as he curled up into a tight ball, enjoying the artificial sun and wind.

Despite how much he loved his sensei, Naruto couldn't help but to agree. The man was destined to be forever alone. But then again, if Kakashi found someone... there might be hope for the author of Icha Icha. Key word was 'might'.

 **So we joined the guild... what are we going to now? Do you think your gramps would allow you to take a mission?** Chomei butted in making the rest turn to him.

Missions did sound good. Maybe it would be like the small missions he did back when he was a Genin... well, technically, he still is a Genin. Those missions was the ones that he rather enjoyed remembering; probably because that was before everything started hitting the proverbial fan: before Sasuke left, the Akatsuki attacked, and the world in general seemed to tilt upside down.

It was probably best to spend some time around the guild, though. It would give him a chance to strengthen bonds and get a good idea of who he was going to be hanging around. He also had to explain Chakra and everything else to the guild so they wouldn't get confused; that seemed like it was going to be a lot of fun... not. He was certain that everyone would come up with some excuse for him to do the explanation while they did 'better' things. Unless they wanted the entire guild confused, it wasn't a great idea to let him explain something so complex when he barely scraped by in the Academy.

 **I can explain it for you, kit.** Kurama was all too happy to respond, which made alarms set off for the blonde.

 _What do you get out of it, though? I thought you found humans beneath you._

 **Everyone, but you. Besides, I can stretch my legs a bit.**

 _You would crush the entire town, Kura._

 **No! I can shrink myself!**


	8. Chapter 8

Makarov grumbled as he stared up at the bar top with narrowed eyes. He honestly didn't know where his dwarf-ism hailed from, but it was not appreciated. His father was tall, and so was his grandfather; the same could be said for his mother's side. So how come he was the one 'blessed' with such a small stature?

Hopping up onto the nearest stool, he situated himself comfortably against the bar. Not a lot of people sat at the bar, mostly because of the rickety stools that had been put through the ringer more times than Makarov could count; Probably going to have to break down and buy new one soon. He didn't want anyone getting hurt from it.

He sighed as he flexed his fingers, arthritis deciding to be a thorn in his side. He dreaded going back into his office anytime soon, but with the damages and reports being sent in by the Council, he had work to do. He faintly wondered if any of the other guild masters had to do everything he did... he hoped so.

He wearily opened his eyes, scanning who was all present in the guild. He was happy that everyone seemed to have settled in nicely. His eyes automatically pulled him in to the blonde spiked hair over towards the back of the guild. Naruto had seated himself at a empty table with a bowl of food that looked untouched. It seemed he had his attention elsewhere as his icy blue orbs took in everything going on around him; eyes that masked a harsh scar.

Makarov knew of few people that had been to war, he didn't like spending much time with them; they looked at everything with this look that made _chills_ go down his spine. Naruto was different, though. While the boy had been through war and countless battles, he had this feeling that automatically made you draw in to him. His presence was reassuring and comfortable to be around. Despite his young age, he acted like a veteran mage.

"He's something, isn't he?" It was said quietly, but even through old age, Makarov didn't let it go unheard. He didn't need to turn his head to know who it was; but he was tempted to. He had never heard such a soft tone come from him, even as a child.

"He is quite different, I must agree." Marakov looked over, feeling the presence burn a hole in his side. But Laxus's vision was turned towards the topic of the subject. Marakov tried not to fall off his stool as he attempted to look up at his grandson's face; the man was extremely tall.

"How long?"

Ah, yes. He should have expected such a question. He couldn't fathom why Laxus trusted him so little; he was doing the best he could, couldn't the boy see that? He sighed, knowing the answer to that but refusing to believe it.

"A day before you did. Have you talked to him?"

Laxus wasn't the most social of the guild, not like he was when he was younger. Makarov was, sadly, willing to bet the dragon slayer had ignored Naruto. After all, if Laxus couldn't fight something with his fists, he often used the option of ignoring the issue at hand; a nasty habit which Marakov wished he would break.

"...Yeah. I don't see how Minato could look up to an village that trains children for war."

Makarov winced at the thought. He had to agree with him. No child should have to even think about the hardships that belongs on a adults shoulders; murder, drugs, weapons, and lies... none of that should even be familiar to any kid. But...

"No child _should_ have to go through any of that. But if you think about, maybe the Elemental Nations had no choice. Their environment is completely different from ours, so it was very likely necessary-"

"That's a new kind of low, even for you, Old man." The growl that escaped the younger man's throat had Marakov wincing. "And You people think I'm cold hearted. For you to even think that it's okay for kids to be placed under that, proves just how much you need to step down as guild master."

Makarov scowled as he crossed his arms. "Now hold on just a minute, boy. I'm not saying it was okay for what they did. But their morals are not like ours, their laws are _not_ like ours; the danger is greater there. The more treacherous it is, the greater the enemies power usually are; you know this. In order to ensure the continuation of the next generation and Shinobi skills, they opened up the academy."

Laxus sent a scalding glare towards his grandfather, but the man only stared back with a scowl. Honestly, it seemed every word Marakov mumbled, Laxus would turn on him faster than... well, lightening.

"Just because you believe it wrong, doesn't mean others do; morals are different between every person. That's what makes us individuals."

Laxus opened his mouth to speak, feeling the hot burning sensation of anger build up within his stomach. This has nothing to do with the people's individuality, it was what was _right_ and _wrong_. Was the bastard actually going to stand up for a nation that he only visited once? The same one that killed Minato? That tried to justify placing a weapon into _his_ nephew's hand at the age of six and expected him to be a tool for battle? Even the dark guilds had limits on what they were willing to do, which really said something in his eyes. He never knew he could feel this kind of anger towards the smaller man; he thought that level had been taken up long ago. Apparently, it was able to reach new heights.

"Now, let's all calm down before something you both will regret is said."

Both men blinked as they turned their bodies towards the voice.

The subject of the topic was sitting on top of the counter with a lazy slump to his shoulders and a bowl of half-eaten noodles resting in his lap.

Both Dreyar's eyes widened comically as they glanced back at the spot the blonde had previously occupied less than a few seconds ago, the table was empty. Laxus furrowed his eyebrows, his rage forgotten for an instant. How the hell did he not notice the kid move by him? He had kept his eyes on the blonde the whole entire time. How was he able to get behind, not only him, but the old man unnoticed? He felt the tension leave his body with little effort at the close proximity of his young nephew, who wasn't all that much younger than Laxus himself. How the hell did he do that, too? Make him relax so easily, without even trying?

"I understand where you are both coming from, I do. But it is not a reason to rip each other apart over something in the past." The blonde paused as he halfheartedly lifted a spoon full of broth to his lips. "From what I have seen, your town is quite peaceful; just as your nation is. So i'm sure you have never had to encounter the issues my nations had, fortunately. The Elemental Nations, while they did have small bouts of peace, was a war-torn place. Shinobi was relied on to keep the ones, who couldn't protect themselves, safe. There was men and women who wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone in their way, just because they felt like it. To step out of your house and wonder if you'll make it back in one piece from a trip to the market? That is what us Shinobi strived to keep from happening. No matter how many Shinobi there was throughout the nations, it didn't stop them from dying an early death; Dying before you turned twenty-five was common. The first Hokage decided to create an Academy that would allow children to learn the ways of their superiors, to ensure that the Shinobi code was never killed-out. We wasn't trained for the prospect of war, Laxus; we acted as guardians, of sorts." Naruto sighed as he sat his bowl to the side of him, stretching his arms behind his head. His blue eyes seemed to get a tad bit more darker as he spoke, making a heavy pit form in the other two men's stomachs. "While it may sound absurd, it would have probably been better had the Academy taught us a little more should a war had ever risen."

"I'm sorry, but I can't see where you both find this all okay!" Laxus growled, his anger coming back in a force. Although it wasn't just at the two before him. He was angry at the fact that Naruto even had to experience such a place that expected him to 'guard' grown men and women when he was barely a teenager himself! "It is the adults job to protect the children, _never_ the other way around! That is pure cowardice! They probably didn't train you for a war, but they prepared you with weapons and expected you to give up your life to save people four times your age! Six years old is a little too fuc-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Naruto merely gave a calm nod before placing a hand on the older man's shoulder in a firm grip. "When a child was signed up for the Academy, there was a contract as well as a child social worker that came from the hospital. Each kid was tested on their maturity, before they were sit down and explained the consequences of their choices in joining. Every child that took place in the Academy experienced someone they loved get lost in the violence of the nations, to be a Shinobi meant giving us the power to protect those we held dear and make the world a better place for everyone else. We knew there would be a time when we were forced to kill someone; but that was only when the enemy was too strong to detain in prison, or as a last result during a fight."

Laxus felt his anger dissipate into something else entirely. "It still doesn't..." He groaned as he rubbed a hand through his thick blonde hair, feeling slightly conflicted on how to go about this. Why wasn't the kid seeing where he was coming from with this? Killing was never the answer to any problem. The fact that Naruto found it completely normal, unnerved him greatly. Just what the hell had Minato found so fascinating with that dump? From what he had heard in the last three minutes, the place sounded like hell on earth. Children were meant to grow up with memories of playgrounds and open fields, not blood-curdling screams and red tinted weapons.

"If it's that hard to process, try not to think of it. Besides, the Elemental Nations are nothing more than a memory now of what use to be; there is no point in getting so worked up about something that you can't change." Naruto gave a small smile as he started picking at his bowl. He really wasn't all that hungry. Ramen didn't have the same appeal that it did to him back in Kohona; it just brought back memories he rather keep buried. It wasn't the same as speaking of the basics of his nation's economy; less personal.

 **While I might feel a few tears at your motivational speech, kit; Remember the topic that I am helping with?** Kurama grunted as he didn't like the melancholy aura feeling up the cave that only served to make his nerves a frayed mess. Kami, the Kit worried him over the simplest of things.

"Anyways." That seemed to drawl the attention back towards him. "Jiji, you remember my... nine unique friends I spoke about the other day?" The gesture that the boy did to his head had Laxus raising an eyebrow. Should he be worried? He feels kinda worried...

"Ah, yes. The nine... Bijuu, if I remember correctly." Makarov blinked as he tried to remember all the other information his great grandson gave him, but it was a little hard through the alcohol faze that had settled over him earlier. He would like to say he remembered the basics... but that would most likely be a lie. But as long as he played it off to Naruto, he should be okay. Maybe it would jog his memory.

"Well, you know how we use Chakra instead of Magic? I have a feeling my team is going to leave it up to me to explain all of that, but I would probably confuse everyone. I'm not the best at teaching, let along explaining jutsu; I just perform them." Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a small sheepish smile. He really wish that he had paid more attention in the Academy. His ability to comprehend jutsu was just fine, but to explain the grit of the detail of chakra was beyond his ability. "I was wondering if I could allow one of my bijuu friends to explain it. It would make it easier for everyone."

"I don't see a problem with it. Do you want the whole guild there?" Makarov didn't miss the small flinch at the last sentence, neither did Laxus.

"I would rather it be the members that are related to my comrades, and any higher ranking mage in the guild. I don't want to scare any kids or anything of the sort. Kurama isn't the smallest Bijuu so he can get a little... um... yeah."

Laxus was lost on this whole conversation. He faintly remembered the mention of Bijuu in Minato's letter's, great huge beast made of Chakra. But what did that have to do with Naruto? And his head? He didn't like the fact the teen was self-conscious of the guild seeing one of his friends. He acted like he would be seen as a... monster. He shook his head. Surely, it had to be over something else. Bijuu have never been seen before, but that didn't mean that fairy tail would judge harshly. They had handled dragons and dragon slayers; what could get much scarier?

"Also, it would be best if I have a lot of room for him, like a field."

 **Good, I didn't know how much you believed me on being able to shrink. I can do it, but I really don't want to waste half my chakra to be a lap dog.**

Natsu groaned as he plopped down on the ground. He had found the perfect mission, fighting a large monster somewhere in the eastern forest; but before he could leave with Lucy, Master Makarov called everyone out into a empty field. Well, the more powerful mages the guild had to offer. Even Gildarts showed up at the last minute.

It took a good ten minutes to explain to him about the foreigners being family and a additional five to get him to believe it.

"Master, what are we doing out here?" Lucy was the one to ask, seeing as everyone had been ordered to keep on the thinning grass around around the edges of the field. It wouldn't have bothered her but it was ordered by the blonde teen that could be no older than her.

"You are all aware that they have came across the ocean from a nation much different from our own. They use Chakra to battle. Naruto's friend has volunteered to explain everything himself." Makarov explained as he pointed towards the blonde who stood in the middle of the field.

"Ma, a little advice: don't make any sudden movements when Kurama gets here." Kakashi called out with a eye smile.

Lisanna drawled her attention away from the dark-haired man that seemed to tower over her older brother. Gajeel was favoring his left side as he cradled his ribs as subtly as possible; who knew that the old man could pack such a punch?

"Why is that, Daddy?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes at that baby-ish way that the youngest Strauss spoke. She may have just met her father, but that didn't mean she had to convert to being a three year old.

"You'll see." Madara's voice was quiet but it carried well being such a deep baritone. Gajeel couldn't help but flinch when the man forcefully slapped his back... right on the black bruise that had been a little too eager to form. Wendy had offered to heal him when he first entered the field, but he was positive he could walk this off. It didn't help that those red eyes was following him the whole way here with a stare that made him was to cringe. It was safe to say that Gajeel had a lot more training to do; the bar had been raised a little to high for him to see. Whatever power he thought he had possessed was quickly proven useless in a simple hand-to-hand fight. Every opening he thought he saw was nothing more than teasing, Madara was four steps ahead every time. He hoped that all the old man specialized in was hand-to-hand combat and not any type of magic; Gajeel had been hard pressed as it was.

Naruto rolled his shoulders before glancing at the small crowd a few kilometers away. He knew this was going to be troublesome, but it needed to happen if the guild was going to anything about Chakra. Somehow, the silent agreement among his comrades was to allow him to explain everything that needed to be gone over; he knew that they were lazy, but this was reaching another level, seriously. Stick the deadlast to the technical details of a complex energy to complete newbies; yeah, that sounded like a great idea. Jiraiya disappeared after Tsunade left to go looking for a place that resembled her casino, Kakashi had simply waved the blonde off, and Madara... well, he is just... being an Uchiha.

Concentrating a good dose of chakra towards his palms, he released a breath that he had seemed to be holding for forever now. No time like the present, eh? Slamming his hands down onto the ground, the normally quiet _poof_ sounded more like a gun going off to Naruto's trained ears; but he knew that it was just his sensitive hearing affecting him... the side affects of containing nine powerful bijuu. He supposed that being launched into the air was a side affect of summoning his orange-furred friend as well, it seemed to happen quite a lot lately. Normally a person would scream and flail about as high as he currently was, but he could only find himself sighing in slight amusement as the wind whipped at his unguarded face and hands. Considering how hot the day was, it was a slight comfort for the rush of wind; even though his body stopped recognizing any signs of the weather around him. He couldn't feel the heat of the summer, nor the freezing ice of the winter that had Sakura ranting every morning. Maybe that was a side affect as well. He really stopped keeping count long ago.

The fall was considerably shorter than his flight up, as he only fell a couple of feet before he hit the soft fur of his companion. Once the typical smoke, that came with summoning any animal, cleared, Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the group far below him. He didn't get this kind of amusement when he first summoned Kurama because it was in the middle of a war; no one had time to spare gawking. But this was totally worth it, in his eyes.

Madara, Sakura, and Kakashi only stared with a look that screamed bored. But the other participants had expressions that made him grin. The dragon slayers were all wide eyed, pale, and slacked jaw. Makarov plopped down heavily onto the grass as he attempted to look up at the beast before him. Saying Kurama was gigantic was a understatement when Naruto was twelve, but after joining his yin and yang half, the fox grew two times his normal height. Gildarts couldn't help but stare at the claws on the animal before him. Each one would take about four people lining up head to toe to recreate the same length; he didn't want to imagine the teeth, or Kami forbid, what type of magic this monstrosity did. His own magic was devastating by itself.

 **What's with all the dumb faces? You act like you haven't seen a magnificent fox before.**

Naruto rolled his eyes, the amusement gone quickly. Applying a little chakra to his fist, he punched down on the arrogant fox's head hard; knowing the beast would shrug it off like it was a fly. He didn't have strength quiet on par with Tsundae and Sakura, but it was really close. Mowing through Zetsu's on the battlefield had been the perfect opportunity to test out his strength and improve any areas that could use tweaking; it isn't like there was a limited supply. He wasn't sure how much that 'training' paid off in the long run of the battle against Kaguya, but he would like to think it helped a small portion. He quickly casted a genjutsu over the area to hid the orange furball from being seen by the towns people just outside of the forest.

"Don't get cocky, Fuzzball. I didn't allow you out to act like Sasuke. Do you think you could shrink just a bit? At least to where you don't tower over the trees. Unless you want me to continue to hold up a diversity genjutsu." Naruto's words made the fox pause with wide eyes. Diversity genjutsu was something the blonde came up with a year ago. It was a normal illusion, the only difference being the caster didn't have to come up with what they wanted to the victims to see; that information came from the person's mind itself. Typically, Kurama wouldn't care about a genjutsu being place; but he just knew someone was going to see him as some type of giant inflatable clown or as a giant flower... or something much worse that could damage his reputation with being the most powerful being... excluding his father and Naruto, of course.

 **Al'ight, Kit. Keep ya tail on, will ya? This is the first time I have been outside in a month. Geez, can't a bijuu get some freedom?**

"The last time you got freedom, Kurama, you blew up a mountain." Naruto jumped down off the top of Kurama's head, falling almost gracefully in the eyes of the fairy tail members; The fact that he landed without disturbing the dirt on the ground and with no audible sound went unnoticed by everyone but Gildarts.

 **I thought I saw a spider, so I crushed it. How was I suppose to know there was a mountain behind it?**

Kakashi smiled as he seated himself beside Makarov who had yet to recover. "Don't kill over yet. You haven't seen a portion of anything."

Makarov was still stuck on the fact that _this_ was what his eldest grandson had to fight nearly twenty years ago. And the fact that his great grandson was talking to the fox... that destroyed a _whole_ mountain... because he _thought_ he saw a spider. The question that was floating in his mind now: how big is the spiders in the Elemental Nations? When Naruto explained about the tailed beasts, it was one thing; but seeing it for himself was entirely different. He watched with fascination as the enormous Bijuu slowly shrunk down until he was the size of a miniature chihuahua.

 **There. Now you can carry me, Kit.**

"I didn't mean that small, Baka. Doesn't that deplete your chakra reserves?"

Kurama shrugged as he jumped up on to the boys shoulders, wrapping his tails around his throat. **Yeah, but I can stay out here longer and go places. Now all the other idiots get to rot in your stupid mindscape for a while.**

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He knew what the fox meant with his words, he just didn't know how to use them. But Naruto did, and a little teasing was in store. He gave a shrug, sighing. "Well, that's fine." Kurama blinked as he glanced over at the Kit. "Matatabi and Shikuku said that they like the idea. Something about claiming me as theirs or something like that, I don't know-"

 **NO! They _can't_ do that! I was with you first, you are my Kit! You hear me ya catnip freak and lunatic?! Screw off! You can't just barge in and try to claim my Kit! Ya got your own! What happened to-**

Naruto forced back a grin as he set out towards the edge of the clearing where everyone else was, Kurama ranting the whole way there. Maybe the fox picked the perfect type of dog; a yapping chihuahua seemed like the ideal animal.

Laxus had broken out of the 'holy sh!t' mode to the classic 'what the hell'. To say that he was lost was a understatement of the century. Where the hell did the fox come from?


	9. Chapter 9

There was several things that Kurama hates passionately. For instance, it was common knowledge that he absolutely couldn't stand Uchiha Madara... Or any Uchiha. Honestly, it's not like he asked for much... All he wanted was, everything he hates, to never happen or come near him. He had to tolerate the Uchiha already for the sake of being on good terms with his Kit, but everything else had no excuse.

He had done a pretty great job, in his opinion, on giving a fully detailed dumb-down explaination of Chakra, Jutsu, and even the history of Chakra; he also added a bonus of what a Bijuu and Jinchuuriki was in order to save any pain that his Kit may suffer over it. The Kit deserved some form of happiness. Anyways, everyone had done decent job staying quite the whole time he was talking, mostly because they were still trying to process how exactly he was real. But when Kurama asked the group to repeat back what a Jinchuuriki was... They all stared blankly back at him.

Kurama hates stupidity! Of course, he allowed it with Naruto because the kid has a right to some of it due to his childhood... And it was adorable when the kid has a dumb moment. But the dumba$$ pieces of ningen flesh in front of him just irritated the f*ck out of him!

 **What in the seven hells are you looking at?! Do any of you filthy ningen possess a fu-**

Naruto sighed, clamping his hand down on the mini-kyuubi's muzzle. This was about the time he regrets allowing the vulger Fox out of the seal. Honestly, he was going to be forced to teach the Bijuu some well needed manners because apparently no one has tried to teach the nine tails. "It's a lot of information to take in, I'm sure. Give them a few minutes to gather their thoughts, Kyu." He slowly lets go of the small orange foxs face who had the equivalent of a scowl marking his features. Kurama had taken to wrapping himself around the blondes neck and shoulders like some kind of scarf, burying his head just below the teens chin and resting on the small ledge Naruto's collarbone allowed.

"So you're a Jinchuuriki, a human that houses nine chakra-originated beings that are basically large combinations of animals..." Laxus muttered under his breath. He was still trying to process the loads of new info into his head and square it back around to how it linked to his nephew. Naruto has chakra; Naruto possesses scary amount of chakra; Naruto was the reincarnation of some ancient god-like being; Naruto had all nine powerful bijuu sealed inside him...how? He understood a little of sealing due to Minato's letters, but who in the hell would seal a bijuu into anyone and be in their right mind?

The look on Laxus face must have portrayed his thoughts, because Kurama snorted flocking his ears backwards. "The dumba$$ that was your brother... he is the one that sealed me inside the Kit when he was a few minutes old."

That snapped a lot of the group out of their daze. Laxus frowned, not because the small creature just told everyone he has a brother, but trying to process what the Fox meant that it was Minato's fault. His brother knew the art of drawing those seal symbols, but he would have never sealed anything into his own baby, right? Granted, Minato was gone for a few years, but he couldn't have changed _that_ drastically to do something so stupid.

"Since when did Laxus have a brother? He doesn't have any siblings!" Natsu yelled as Happy nodded along with his paws crossed.

A scowl formed quickly on Laxus face accompanied with a icy glare, "Minato wouldn't have done something so cruel." He knew the look would probably barely faze the giant-turned-tiny fox, but it was worth a shot. Kurama snorted as he laid his ears back, his retort right on the edge of his tongue. He knew that the man was in denial, mostly because he hadn't seen the blonde Flash in years, and wanted to preserve whatever memory he had of the older man; but that was no excuse to indirectly call him a liar.

Naruto sighed, feeling tension build up between the two. The last thing he needed or wanted was to have a fight break out in between two of the people he wanted to protect.

"That's how my father died, by sealing Kurama into me. He gave his soul to the shinigami... Had he not, Kurama would have destroyed Kohona due to being controlled by another person." Naruto calmly called out as he rested his hands within his pants pockets. He knew this was probably a touche subject for his Uncle and maybe even his grandfather, but he wanted to make sure there was no misunderstandings of what had happened; even if that meant reliving memories that were better off buried behind a seal. His father may not have been the brightest when it came to sealing Kyuubi, but that didn't mean that Naruto was going to disrespect his memory entirely. The fourth Hokage was a respectable leader and was a prodigy, not the ideal father, but he was in a pressured situation that valued time over strategy; people were dropping like flies and the village was being destroyed.

"Shinigami? You mean like the death god? With a scythe?" Gray questioned as he made a swiping motion with his arm. "Are you sure people wasn't exaggerating on this a bit? They do tend to do that when it comes to chaotic situations."

Happy shuddered at the thought of a corpse wielding a giant scythe as he tucked his tail behind him. Ezra was scary enough, he didn't need anything else added to his horror list. The blue feline flew down to rest on Lucy's shoulder, glancing over at the red-headed woman nervously as if she could hear his thoughts.

"He's real." The chorus was oddly in sync by Naruto and Madara and it sent chills down the mages spines. Laxus frowned, his mind taking him back to the Cathedral church where his nephew had admitted to several near death experiences being a shinobi.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "You would know, wouldn't you? Old geezer." Ok, he was still a little mad at being beaten like a child earlier, but still he was curious as to Madara knew the shinigami was real. Gajeel was certain that if someone saw the death god, they wouldn't leave the scene alive.

"I spent the better part of the century out running the god of death. We wasn't on the the best of terms due to me being resurrected and causing a lot of ... problems for shinobi nations." Madara worded his sentences carefully. He really didn't want to continue to be seen as some villian, especially in front of his grandson. His actions may have not been completely his own, but it didn't change the fact that he tried to take over the world and killed a lot of innocent people along the way. He wanted a different reputation that followed his name, which its hard to erase over a century of history that followed him like a plague. Maybe he should get a new name so he could have a refreshing start? He frowned, not quit willing to part with the memories that his name brought up... like Izuna.

"J-just how old are you?!" Natsu jabbed a finger towards the Uchiha with wide eyes.

"Too many years for you to count." The small remark wasn't that funny but it still made Gray smile that implied Natsu wasn't the brightest.

"Since the Shinigami was upset that you were... brought back to the living, how are you still here then? Wouldn't he be after you right now?" Laxus asked as he turned his attention back towards the current conversation. The small comment had Happy and Natsu glancing towards the sky as if the god would show up at the drop of a dime.

Madara crossed his arms, his red eyes narrowing slightly in thought as he turned to the young shinobi that possessed the tailed beasts, "He saved me."

Naruto tried his best to not shift under the attention. Why couldn't Madara be silent and mysterious like he usually was in these types of situations? "All I did was speak to him and explained everything about the war and Kaguya. He understood and was willing to let it slide just this once." He grumbled as he sat down in the dirt.

 **Of course, it did help that he has a major soft spot for you and considers you one of the only mortals worth immortality.**

Naruto glared down at the bright colored fox with a frown. "I don't think that's a soft spot, Kurama. Immortality seems more like a punishment of eternity, who would want something as horrible as that?" The fox snorted at the naive reply. Leave it to the Kit to say something so... beyond his years.

"I could see you being immortal..." Madara mumbled, unknowingly catching Kakashi's attention. "Yeah, it would seem that way with how many times you failed to kill him." Madara's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as Kakashi did his signature eye-smile that made anything he said irritating. Gajeel shifted a few feet away from his grandfather, feeling the aura surrounding the man darken considerably.

"Big words for a man that taught his mentally unstable student a A-class jutsu that was so kindly shoved into Naruto-sans chest." Madaras tongue moved before his mind could comprehend his words, but he didn't regret them. Laxus swallowed thickly as he glanced between his nephew and the silver-haired man. He didn't know much about shinobis and their jutsu, but judging from how mages ranked their magic, A-ranking spells are no laughing matter. And what person teaches someone who is mentally not all there, a dangerous jutsu? Laxus glanced around at the few present shinobis questioning just what else have they done, especially in desperate times.

Kakashi didn't stop his creepy eye-smile, "Coming from the man who's ego was so strong that he believed he could achieve peace through illusions."

"Maybe you have forgotten, boy, that i was being puppeteered. It may not make up for the past few years actions, but what is your excuse? You abandoned two of your students to put a mentally unstable Uchiha child on a pedestal that only served to make him more powered obsessive, lets not add to the fact that he got the ignorant idea to shove a chidori through Naruto's chest just to get a upgrade on his eyes."

"He was mentally unstable because you ordered his clans massacre-"

 **Ladies, ladies...** Kurama waved his tails in amusement, his fangs protruding as he smiled. **You're both beautiful.** He cooed as if he was talking to small infants but it seemed that they managed to ignore the jab as they glared at each other.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he made the sand pull the two shinobi away from each other by shifting the ground. "If you don't have something nice to say, don't say it at all."

Happy would have laughed at the faces the two men pulled, had it not been for the sand that had moved on its own. He felt his heart speed up as he tightened his grip on Lucy's hair.

 **That's one of the oldest lessons ever taught. Old man even taught me and Shukaku that when we were just kits.**

"Well, if they are going to argue like children, that's how they will be treated. Besides, why even argue over things that happened a long time ago? The only thing they are both causing by this, is making each other angrier." Naruto turned his attention back to the duo that had at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed. Gajeel was ready to swallow his tongue as he watched the same man that had brutally beat him down mere hours ago, back down to a teen no older than Natsu; just how much lower did the blonde hold to make Madara back down? "What happened to the shinobi codes? Shinobi's don't show their emotions?" Naruto mused as he smiled remembering his father telling him about how Kakashi once was as a child.

"The shinobi codes were made for people like Danzo." Kakashi mumbled as he stuffed his hands within his pockets. The blonde merely out his hands within his pockets and shrugged. The shinobi codes wasn't the best thing in the world, and it did seem like the old warhawk had created the ridiculous rules.

"D-did anyone else not notice the ground moving?!"Happy cried out as he was finally noticed in his hysterics. Natsu raised an eyebrow at his exceed. "What are you talking about?"

Happy sweatdropped as he jabbed his paw towards the ground where Madara and Kakashi stood. Naruto smiled as he commanded the sand to stand up in a pillar beside himself, "I didn't mean to alarm you, Happy. It is one of my few kekkei genkai's that I possess due to holding all of the bijuus. Kurama went over it earlier."

Kurama's rabbit like ears pinned back as he thought back to the dumb looks the ningens had been giving. Honestly, why did he try anymore?

* * *

 **I realize this is short, but I have had a lot on my plate lately. Between medical class, forensics class, dance recital, funerals, and car issues i have had quite the past week. I have tried updating before this but my phone (what i usually write on) has a virus or something that is causing my work to get deleted and when i am typing, every word is changed to something completely different. Hang with me for the next three weeks until summer time, i swear i will get something figured out.**


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi sighed as a mug filled with amber liquid slid in front of him. Over his twenty years of the shinobi life, several instances had passed with the thoughts of retiring early. The payment shinobi's received was generous as it was, but it was beautifully comforting to know that after all the hard work and risking his life everyday, that he could fall back on the soft cushion of retirement and not have to stress over financial aid. He supposed the only thing that kept him from turning in his form and headband was a combination of three things: it was about the only way he felt he could honor his father's memory, it was the only way he could look after his Sensei's only son due to all the laws and limitations placed down, and... it was all he was ever trained for and known. He failed to see himself working in flower shop or, kami forbid, a hair salon; He was trained to cut down shinobi, not somebody's dead-ends of hair. Kakashi had been giving a lot of thought of what he wanted to do with the rest of his life now that the Elemental Nations were gone and it didn't seem like ninjas were all that needed here in Fiore; he wanted to slow things down anyways. He realized that he had to catch up with his three kids, but there was only so much time he could spend with them before it became an annoyance to them; after all, they were considered adults and had already grown into fine two young ladies and a young man. Kakashi had taken up most of his free time with Jiraiya discussing the older man's novels and the drafts that started to collect dust since the war had started. Kakashi had even taken to proof reading the content of the rough drafts and he was alarmed at how entrancing the white haired man had wrote the story. He was certain that it was the best work he had read of Jiraiya's yet and that was saying something considering the book wasn't even finished and didn't contain the slightest bit of porn within its pages. He really couldn't wait to read the book as a whole and he was determined to have Jiraiya make a more personalized copy for Naruto... maybe even the blonde that was Minato's younger brother.

That's another thing that Kakashi found himself admiring lately, he never actually looked at Naruto's accomplishments over the years as a whole. Yes, he realized everything that the blonde had been through, but it took him a long time to come to the revelation of how fast the Uzumaki had grown up. He knew it probably made it seem like he was some old man, but it really did seem like it was just yesterday that he was finding out Kushina-chan was pregnant and the ecstatic beaming smile that Minato-sensei had worn for the next week. Although he hadn't raised the boy from his birth like he would have loved but he had been there for the blonde for nearly ten years and the pride he felt every time he looked at the blonde was not unlike the one he felt when he was near his kids. Somewhere along the way of all the battles and injuries, Naruto had went from being Minato's legacy, to a beloved student, to a brother, and before he even realized it... a son. He may not have been blood related to the boy but the trials they had went through together was more than any bond that blood could ever prove.

"I can't fig're out if your moping or brooding."

Kakashi blinked turning a lazy eye towards the voice. Tsunade settled herself beside him and the dark tint to her cheeks was more than enough proof that the fifth hokage had tried to out drink the dark brown haired teen that sat a few seats away. The grumbling of some of the men departing from the area, stuffing their empty wallets into their pockets, was more than enough evidence that their bet hadn't went they wanted it to; Kakashi found it hard to pin-point who the winner was seeing as both females were still standing and seemed only slightly buzzed.

He took a moment to replay her words within his head, "Aren't you suppose to see underneath the underneath?" He smiled over at her as he twisted the beer within his gloved hands feeling the moisture slowly absorb into the material; It was a welcoming feeling to the touch calluses of his fingers and palms.

Tsunade gave the equivalent of a snort as she reached over and snatched the man's beer from his hands. She didn't waste time on downing the liquid and it seemed to have happened without her taking a breath throughout the large gulps. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked back down at his hands... he would have liked to at least taste the beverage.

"I'm too drunk to be sober an' too sober to be drunk, Kakashi! I'm stuck in the twilight zone over 'ere and you expecting me to look 'underneath the underneath' jus' to fig're out if you minds all in the gutter?"

He gave a shrug. It was nice to see a drunk Tsunade again after so long. "I suppose I didn't think of that, Tsunade-san."

A particular loud yell from outside had caught the twos attention as they looked out one of the windows. Naruto had stayed outside after the meadow incident, mostly due to the dragon slayers wanting to see jutsus performed; especially the pink haired boy that was Sakura's twin. Kakashi didn't have to be outside to identify the techniques the blonde was showing to know what ones he did; he had learned to identify them by the way Naruto turned his chakra flow just before he released it.

Gajeel held his ribs discretely as he crossed his arms, his eyes wide as he watched the blonde teen in front of him create spells that each looked more dangerous than the last. He didn't pay attention to the names that went along with the jutsus, particularly due to how hard it was to pronounce any of it. He glanced over at his grandfather who rather stonily watched the show as if it was merely a puppet show and Gajeel didn't doubt for a moment that the silent man could do just as dangerous jutsus as the ones he was seeing. But for some reason, the more power Naruto displayed, the more Gajeel relaxed; his bones felt comfortingly warm and it took his mind off his battered body.

Naruto held up his hand allowing his chakra to cloak across his forearm and hand. His chakra color had changed ever since the bijuu was sealed into him, but he didn't mind that much as it didn't affect anything negatively. Instead of being blue like normal, or even red for when he used Kurama's chakra, it had changed into a variety of colors that included black, green, and white. Sakura had went into a full blown panic mode when she first saw it and had demanded to give him an examination of his chakra pathways; much to her ire, he had refused. The wisps of chakra intertwined and wiggled and the opacity of it only added its entrancing look.

He held out his hand towards Natsu who was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "This is my chakra. Typically shinobi's chakra is blue, but can come in a variety of colors over time." He explained as Natsu reached out hesitantly towards the misty substance. In the pink haired boys mind, he was imagining the chakra to feel wet or extremely but was pleasantly surprised when his fingers touched it, it was warm and it seeped into his skin and curled around the bones like a blanket. "Wow. That's so cool.." He mumbled as he pulled his hand away to watch the chakra stick to his hand for a few seconds before disappearing.

 **Mines red, cause its the most amazing color!** Kurama claimed as he made his tails coat themselves in the bubbling chakra with a grin.

 **You wished, bunny! Mine is the superior one!** Shukaku was quick to throw in his two cents despite the fox being unable to hear him. Naruto sighed as placed a hand to his temple because suddenly the eight sealed bijuu started a unnecessarily loud debate. He winced when Saiken gave a rather rough tackle to Isobu and with it became more screaming.

Laxus watched the action with a frown. He had heard jutsu descriptions from Minato that failed to do it any justice, but from what he was seeing, it seemed more potent than magic spells. The chakra that coated the boys hand disapated into thin air leaving Laxus to wonder what the repercussions were of using chakra and jutsu; it just didn't seem health or safe. "What happens when you run out of chakra? Isn't dangerous to your body to use it?" The words, once again, came out before he actually could form them within his mind.

"We have reserves throughout our body and if we use too much it results in exhaustion. Chakra is a energy mixture of physical strength and mental strength; if it's depleted completely, we die. So shinobi have to learn their limitations with their chakra reserves and know how much each jutsu will take, else they could kill themselves with any level of jutsu."

Laxus felt his face pale immensely at the thought of his nephew dropping to the ground dead over simply showing some jutsus. Gajeel's moment of peace was quick to end as the blondes words slowly sunk into his mind.

"Oi! Stop using the sh!t then!"

Naruto smiled as he willed his chakra to coat his body like a blanket causing quit the hilarious reactions from his spectators. Madara smirked as he watched his grandsons face turn whiter than a ghost and his eyes to widen to comical proportions. He couldn't help but follow the young blondes example as his deep red chakra flickered across his body causing the attention to snap over to him.

"O-oi! Ya dumb asses! W-what are..."

Madara watched with a fascination as Naruto's chakra flickered like flames unlike his own stilled cloak of chakra. He realized that typically he would have found the flickering of chakra to be weak due to the owner not having good chakra control; but Madara couldn't find it in himself to view the blonde in that way. While Naruto didn't have complete control over all his chakra, it was still incredible with what the blonde could do. Gaining control over half of the blondes chakra reserves would be a amazing feat, but to control all of it would be impossible. And Madara had to respect the blonde simply just because of how much chakra he possessed compared to himself.

"Relax, Gaki." Gajeel scowled at Madara with a look that meant murder. The Uchiha took it that the boy didn't like the nickname. "It takes more than a few jutsus for a proper shinobi to feel the effects. I can assure you that Naruto-san has the most prolific and dense chakra there is in the entire shinobi world. Which is quite the amazing feat." Madara allowed his chakra to disperse as Naruto did the same.

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck with a small frown, "Not really considering there is only six shinobi left. Besides, I can't be counted because not only do I have all the Bijuu sealed inside me but my Uzumaki blood automatically increases my chakra reserves. So technically you, Madara, have the largest reserves."

Madara rolled his eyes at the blondes attempt to escape the obivious, "Give credit to where it is due, Uzumaki."

The blonde gave a half-hearted shrug as he stuffed his hands down into his pockets. He didn't want to be known as the powerhouse of shinobi, he didn't want any idolization aimed towards him. While the perks of having that sort of fame could help protect his loved ones, it could easily prove just as dangerous. And while he was more than willing to fight anyone who threatened his family, he would rather keep it on the down low so he could have a moment of peace.


	11. AN

Im sorry for not updating for so long. I have chapters in the process of being completed. Everytime i go to save my work, it gets deleted 6/10 times.

Im on vacation to disney and universial studios for the next week or two, but i will try to write some at night when everyone is in bed.


	12. I just cant do it right now

I am going to start this off with: im sorry. I wont be posting anything for the forseeable future due to family trouble.

I have helped raise my two oldest nieces since birth for 10 years with my parents because my brother didnt want to be 'weighed' down. He divorced their bio mom (who is a abusive bitch that sleeps with several guys) and gave visitation rights to her for every other weekend. We bought my brother a double trailer and put it on the front of our property, and my nieces probably seen him a handful of times over the years. My mom bought him his first 8 cars, most of which he destoryed by racing. He only had to pay his insurance, water, and electric bill. He usually couldnt even pay that and 'borrows' the cash from my dad. He has been fired from work so much, (due to his attitude and staying off work to play video games) he has to leave town to find work. He has never bought my nieces christmas presents or birthday presents, he has bought several game systems and cars. My mom tried making up for it, telling my nieces he was busy and couldnt come to visit or didnt have the money. We text him when we had birthday parties or school events so he could come, but he never did. This past easter he decided he was going to play daddy and took my nieces after a lot of screaming saying me and my mom were control freaks. Without permission, he moved my other sibling with his family into the trailer the very next day.

He and his girlfriend moved into the house beside her mothers and wouldnt let us see the kids for a month. I eventually was allowed to go after school to 'babysit'. I discovered my nieces didnt have their own beds and had a handful of grown up shirts for clothes. The dogs frequently went in the girls room and use the bathroom. My brother had a argument with his girlfriend at the end of the month and was kicked out. He handed my nieces back to us while he lived in a hotel. We took him food and some gas money, and left it at that. That was in may. Between may and now he has been with 3 different girls, the current one he is living with is still married with 3 kids of her own. She kicked her husband out of her trailer and moved my brother in within two days. We took my nieces to visit and went trick or treating and went to the ladys kids birthday party just for my brother to see his kids. Everything was okay, we thought everything was over. The one thing we didnt allow was my nieces was not to spend the night with my brother and the girl because they had no room of their own, and the lady has two boys of her own.

The day after getting back from a birthday party with my brother, My oldest niece told her teachers about how her bio mom locks her and her sister in a room and doesnt feed them (its court ordered for the kids to see her), naturally child services was called without our knowledge. Since the biomom lives in georgia, we had to drive there to let the Child services lady talk privately with the kids. Directly after we leave, my mom gets a phone call from my dad. My brother brought the police saying we kidnapped his kids and dont allow him to see them. He thought WE called child services on him, and wouldnt believe anything else. We were 3 and a half hours away from the trailer he is staying in, and he demanded we get the kids to him with their backpacks or he would file to get my mom arrested. There was no way we could have made it in time and he refused to answer phone calls, the only text i would recieve was '9pm' (the deadline to bring the kids back). We brought them back at 11 without backpacks because we didnt have the time to go by the house. We didnt even speak to him, we were hugging the kids and he demanded we get the f off his property before he called the cops again. They posted on facebook begging for clothes for the kids.

My parents have been deeply depressed, i have as well. Those kids are more my sisters than nieces. Christmas isnt even an option right now without them. But we promised to leave the decorations up and the presents unmoved until they came back. One of the gifts was two kittens i kept hidden until they could recieve them christmas, now i cant help but cry seeing them. But i have to stay postive because my mom and dad cant handle anymore negativity. The house is so depressingly quiet and everything on tv reminds me of them. Im still wrapping up their presents to put under the tree. Hopefully, my brother will come christmas with the kids, if only in hopes to recieve his own gifts. And i can probably see them then and let them open their presents.

Until my life gets settled, i wont be posting. I will probably write a little here and there, but it will probably reflect my depressing mood or be a angry chapter.

I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas. Please be grateful to be surrounded by your loved ones and be able to see them daily, life likes to throw curve balls; dont regret not taking every moment possible to be by your familys side and spend time with them, tell them how much you love them every moment of the day, it never gets old, i promise


End file.
